The Power Of The Darkside
by Jedi-Johnson1
Summary: What if Obi-Wan Kenobi became Darth Vader? This fic answers that.


2 Hours Post Arena Battle..  
  
Anakin Skywalker sat in the middle of the battle arena on the rimworld Geonosis. Though droid parts surrounded him he paid them no mind, which was very out of character for him. Days earlier his master Obi-Wan Kenobi had disappeared while on a mission for the Jedi Council. Anakin sat among the droid parts in deep concentration. He and Senator Padme Amidala had risked their lives to try and save Kenobi, but once they found Geonosis, there was no sign of Kenobi. Count Dooku had claimed not to have seen the Jedi Master. Anakin paused as the thought of Dooku put a scowl on his face. Using the Force he calmed himself as he continued to try to find his Master. Dooku had caused many problems for the young padawan. First he sentenced Anakin and Padme to their deaths in the arena. Luckily, the Jedi had intervened and saved the lives of the two. As he thought, Anakin realized he never feared for his own life, only that of Padme. He shrugged his shoulders, that was something to worry about at a later time. Right now Anakin's first priority was finding Obi-Wan, he knew Padme would always be there for him. He calmed himself much like Obi-Wan had taught him and fell into the Force.  
  
  
  
Standing across the courtyard Jedi Master Mace Windu watched the young padawan concentrate. No Mace corrected himself, the young Jedi Knight. Mace had come to believe the boy had done more than the trials would have required of him. The boy had held his own against Count Dooku. Mace looked out at Anakin again, watching as the sun beat down on him and smiled. Perhaps something good had happened during the boy's time on Tatooine. As Mace continued watching, he saw the boy's face contort into an expression of anger followed by a whispered curse, no doubt learned while pod racing. Mace stepped forward intending to remind the boy to remain calm and not succumb to anger, but he stopped himself. In face Mace felt nearly as helpless as young Anakin Skywalker did. A wry grin appeared on his face, the great Jedi Master Mace Windu was powerless to find his friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. And as time progressed it seemed less and less likely that Kenobi still lived. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Senator Amidala approaching. He bowed slightly, "Senator."  
  
The young senator smiled slightly, "Master Windu, has there been any news?"  
  
The Jedi Master frowned again, "No. No new news."  
  
Padme frowned and glanced at Anakin. "Ani thinks Obi-Wan is still alive. But the rest of you seem to think he is already dead."  
  
Mace frowned at the use of Anakin's childhood name. Anakin and the Senator were too close, but right now it wouldn't be fair to separate them. The young man had just lost his Master, so he shouldn't have to lose his friend. "I hope he isn't Senator Amidala. But even if Obi-Wan has died, Anakin would be the last person to admit it. Masters and padawans bond in very unique ways. It would be unusual for one not to feel the passing of the other."  
  
The senator nodded and looked directly into Windu's eyes. "Don't let Anakin give up searching. If he believes Obi-Wan is still alive that's good enough for me." Senator Amidala sighed softly and turned to look at Anakin. "I don't know how he deals with losing all the people around him." She paused before continuing, "Master Windu do you realize that Anakin has lost both his mother and the closest thing he has to a father in less than a two day span?"  
  
Mace paused, as the reasons behind Anakin's mood became clearer. "No I didn't realize his mother had died."  
  
She nodded. "He's trying to hide it, but you can tell how much he hurts." Padme glanced over at Anakin and her mood seemed to change. "If you'll excuse me Master Jedi."  
  
Mace nodded, "Of course Senator." Windu watched as she walked up to Anakin. The young man awoke from his meditations, and upon seeing the Senator broke into a smile. Mace looked between the two of them. There was definitely something between the two of them, something that could lead to trouble he mused.  
  
Anakin was deep in meditation as he felt someone approaching. He reached out with the Force, and felt the familiar presence of Padme. He pulled himself out of his meditations and looked up at her with a slight smile on his face. "Hello Senator." He said trying to keep a straight face. Things seemed so different ever since they admitted their love for each other. Even now, Padme's voice echoed through his head, he could hear her voice saying, "I truly, deeply, love you." Without even realizing it, his attention shifted completely to Padme and away from Obi-Wan.  
  
"Anakin, how are you?" she asked, the worry evident on her face. Padme was also confused as how to act around the Jedi she had proclaimed her love for.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I would have felt it if Obi-Wan died." As Padme looked into his eyes, she was certain that Anakin was just putting on a brave face. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes as he struggled to maintain his Jedi composure.  
  
Padme took a deep breath and looked back at Anakin. "I know this has to be hard for you Ani. First your mother and now Obi-Wan."  
  
Anakin looked back at her, a tear falling down his cheek. "The only thing keeping me sane, is knowing that you're still here Padme." He paused, "If I had lost you too, I don't think I'd be able to hold it together. I barely can now. I keep thinking that I'll turn around and see Obi-Wan ready to lecture me about the Force again. I just. I just wish." Anakin dropped to his knees, "I wish I could know for sure what happened to him. I already miss him."  
  
Padme dropped to her knees as well and put her arms around the trembling Jedi. "Its okay Ani. Just let it all out." And Anakin lay in her arms and cried knowing that as long as he was with Padme he could feel safe.  
  
  
  
Deep Space: Location Unknown  
  
A sleek silver starship hurtled through space. Inside the cabin a tall man sat hunched over the pilot's chair in deep thought. A loud beep filled the cabin and the man reached out and flipped a switch filling the cockpit with a loud humming noise. Seconds later the holo-pad activated showing an older man in a dark cloak. "My apprentice. Did you succeed?" the hologram asked.  
  
Count Dooku, a former Jedi bowed before the image. "Only in part my Lord." Dooku glanced up at the holo and although he could not see the other man's face he could imagine the look of displeasure coloring it.  
  
"Lord Tyranus, I expected better from you. What have you failed to do?" The holographic figure raised his head slightly, and Dooku lowered his head, fearful of meeting his Master'' gaze.  
  
"Lord Sideous, Master Windu is not dead. A Jedi Padawan interfered, and I was forced to retreat."  
  
Sideous looked at Dooku in disbelief, "My apprentice you were defeated my a Padawan? Perhaps you are not as powerful as I had foreseen."  
  
Dooku took a second to calm himself. "My lord it was Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Sideous interrupted, suddenly seeming more interested. "The Chosen One?" The dark lord's temper rose again. "He is of no matter to us. He will either turn to the darkside or he will die." With this though a smile formed on Darth Sideous' shadowed lips. "But what of your other goal? Was it accomplished?"  
  
Dooku bowed his head again. "Yes my master. Kenobi has been captured. He has already begun to feel the power of the darkside." Dooku smiled at this thought. Since Dooku's Padawan could not join him it seemed only fitting that his Padawan's former apprentice join him. If Obi-Wan were as powerful as Qui-Gon had believed not even the Chosen One would be able to stand before him. But Obi-Wan would only be powerful if he could be turned to the darkside.  
  
"Bring him to me my apprentice. He will turn I have foreseen it. Obi-Wan Kenobi will be the undoing of the Jedi."  
  
Geonosis  
  
Anakin Skywalker was feeling better. After talking with Padme he had begun to gain control of his emotions and been able to begin to cope with the two losses in his life. Now he looked the perfect image of a Jedi Knight, calm, cool, and collected. Anakin walked down the halls of the buildings surrounding the battle arena. He could feel traces of his Master's presence in the halls and had been trying to follow them. For three hours now he had been wandering through the halls, and only now did he feel like he was getting closer to finding some answers. With a start he realized that he had stopped in front of a heavy stone door. Anakin paused reaching out with the Force, this was were he felt the traces of Obi- Wan, but how was he going to get through this door. Anakin paused again reaching down at his belt for the comfortable well-worn hilt of his lightsaber, but his hand grasped nothing but air. Anakin felt a blush creeping into his cheeks, he had forgotten his lightsaber had been destroyed in the droid factory.  
  
But now Anakin had another idea, reaching out with the Force, he grabbed the stone door with his mind. With a wave of his hand the door came flying out. Anakin looked into the now revealed room looking for any sign of his Master, but the only thing that could be seen was a pale blue light emanating from the center of the room. Cautiously Anakin stepped into the room. He could feel traces of Obi-Wan in here, but also feelings of pain. The thought that his Master may have been tortured caused a lump to form in Anakin's throat. If only he had gone with Obi-Wan maybe Obi-Wan would still be here. Anakin stopped in front of the light and saw a pair of shackles floating inside. It almost looked as though Obi-Wan had been trapped inside. Anakin took another step forward to look closer at the shackles when a light came on gradually filling the room with light.  
  
Anakin paused thinking that perhaps he had set off a trap, but his danger sense wasn't even flaring. As he looked across the room his eyes caught the glint of something shiny lying on a table. Anakin walked over to the table and couldn't believe his eyes. Resting on the table was Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Tentatively Anakin reached down and picked it up. With the cool metal lying in his hand Anakin could almost see his Master standing before him. Holding the lightsaber in front of him Anakin pressed the ignition button. With a snap-hiss a brilliant blue blade appeared in front of him casting the room in a blue hue.  
  
"He would want you to have that Anakin." Came a voice from behind. Anakin quickly turned to see Mace Windu with a sad smile on his face. Mace was leaning against the wall, his eyes watching the glowing blue blade.  
  
With a sigh Anakin shut down the blade and looked back at Mace. "I'm just holding on to it until he comes back."  
  
Mace chuckled slightly, "You're just as stubborn as Obi-Wan was."  
  
Anakin heard Mace's use of the word 'was' but he didn't say anything. The more he searched for Obi-Wan, the more obvious it became that the Jedi Council had come to believe that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead. But Anakin Skywalker couldn't and wouldn't accept that. "Master Obi-Wan seemed to think I was more stubborn than him." Anakin paused and clipped the lightsaber to his belt. "Master Windu, why did you follow me down here?"  
  
"Anakin, we've been looking for you for a few hours. The Jedi Council has news for you."  
  
Anakin's heart leapt. "Is it about Obi-Wan?"  
  
Mace shook his head and looked back at Anakin and then in the flash of an eye Mace ignited his lightsaber and swung it past Anakin's head so fast he didn't know what was happening. "Congratulations Anakin Skywalker, or should I say Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker?" Mace said holding Anakin's Padawan braid in his hand.  
  
Anakin's heart leapt, he couldn't believe the Jedi Council had just made him a Jedi Knight. But the second thought to go through his mind was that he wished Obi-Wan Kenobi had been there to share in this moment.  
  
Deep Space: Location Unknown  
  
Count Dooku stood in the darkened room watching the still figure lying on a bed. A smile split Dooku's face, of course he was not moving, he was tied down to tight to move. Slowly Dooku walked forward until Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Dooku." He spat. Kenobi's reaction only made Dooku smile more. Kenobi's hatred of Dooku would be his undoing. It had already started him on the path to the darkside whether Kenobi knew it or not.  
  
"Master Kenobi, how are you feeling?" Dooku asked in an overly pleasant voice.  
  
"I'd be much better if you'd let me go." Kenobi retorted. In the darkness Dooku could barely make out the look of disgust that filled Kenobi's face as he looked at him.  
  
Taking another step forward Dooku looked at Kenobi. Now he could see the Jedi Master clearly. As the Sith Lord ran his eyes over him, he could see that Obi-Wan had not fared well against the Geonosian warriors. He had numerous cuts, some of which were still bleeding. "If you hadn't tried to escape you could have been much more comfortable." Dooku hoped this comment would spark some comment from the Jedi Master.  
  
"The Force will protect me." Kenobi said uncertainly. With this comment Dooku smiled again. The drugs were already taking hold, and keeping Kenobi from touching the lightside of the Force. Soon Obi-Wan would be ready for his next step into the darkside, but first Dooku had to prepare him.  
  
"Master Kenobi, did you realize we detected your transmission to your Padawan." Dooku asked smugly. Kenobi offered no reply other than to glare at the Sith Lord. "But you did not detect his return transmission. We had already captured you. Your Padawan said he would come save you. He said he did not need the help of the Jedi Council. In fact the only reason the Jedi Council came was because I sent for them."  
  
Kenobi looked Dooku in the eyes. "Anyone can make false accusations. You have no proof."  
  
"If it's proof you want Master Kenobi, I can provide you with proof." With a wave of his hand Dooku activated a holo pad and began playing a laboriously programmed fake message of Anakin Skywalker. While Obi-Wan watched the message Dooku watched Obi-Wan and he could feel the Jedi's temper rising. If Dooku could keep pushing the Jedi in the right direction he would embrace the darkside sooner than even Dooku himself had. "Is that proof enough for you?" The Jedi Master refused to meet his gaze. "There's more my friend."  
  
"I'm not your friend Dooku. I never will be." Obi-Wan snapped.  
  
Dooku smiled as he saw the fire blazing in Kenobi's eyes. "You are quite wrong I'm afraid. I assure you. In time you will call me Master." Dooku paused realizing he was probably signing his own death warrant. If Sideous found out that he were making Kenobi his apprentice, he would be outraged. But that was something the Sith Lord would worry about later. "I will show you one more thing. Then maybe I will leave you to rest." Dooku waved his hand and began playing another holo image this one taken of Skywalker and Senator Amidala before they entered the arena. This video was unaltered, and as Kenobi watched them declare their love for each other and how they had loved each other for so long his temper rose. Dooku smiled again, about now Kenobi had to be feeling betrayed by his Padawan. "Actually Master Kenobi I believe I have one more video for you." Once again Dooku waved his hand starting a holo-video. Dooku had no idea how his Master had recorded this, but it showed Padawan Skywalker killing a whole encampment of nomads on Tatooine. As Kenobi watched his face fell and Dooku could feel his disappointment of the boy and his anger at himself through the Force.  
  
"I don't believe you." Kenobi said as his voice wavered. Dooku could tell he was lying though and he could feel Kenobi's anger. It seemed that he was ready for the next step in his turning to the darkside.  
  
Dooku looked at the battered Jedi and felt a twinge of regret over what he was about to do. But he was only doing what had to be done so that Kenobi would embrace the darkside. "I regret I have to do this Master Kenobi, but it will help you learn the power of the darkside." Dooku outstretched his hand and called on the Force to form lightning. The lightning struck the captured Jedi and he cried out in pain. After a few minutes, Dooku stopped the lightning as the Jedi tried to speak.  
  
"Please stop." Kenobi said in a hoarse voice as sparks traced his body.  
  
Dooku was surprised the Jedi had lasted this long. It did seem that Obi- Wan Kenobi was very powerful. "You can stop this my friend. Use your anger, use you anger to stop the lightning. Only then can you stop it." Dooku looked at the Jedi again and sent more lightning crashing into the Jedi. As the Jedi screamed in agony Dooku could feel Obi-Wan's resolve beginning to falter. Seconds later, there was a surge of power and anger, and Dooku's lightning was absorbed by the battered Jedi. "Very good my friend. You are just now beginning to feel the power of the darkside. Rest now, and we shall continue our lessons later. Dooku turned and walked out of the room. As the door closed he paused outside listening for any sound on the other side. Faintly he could hear the sound of sobbing. Reaching out with the Force Dooku reached out to Obi-Wan trying to sense the Jedi's feelings. There was an overwhelming sense of sorrow and shame. But deeper down Dooku found what he was looking for, a deep craving for the power that Dooku had used. Dooku smiled and began walking to the cockpit. He knew that now it would only be a matter of time before Obi-Wan Kenobi turned to the darkside.  
  
Coruscant: 2 Months Post Arena Battle  
  
Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker stood uncomfortably in the back of the Jedi Council's dais in the Republic Senate. Chancellor Palpatine had asked the Jedi Council to come to today's meeting of the Senate. But what truly puzzled Anakin was the fact that Palpatine asked for Anakin to come as well. The Chancellor and Anakin had always had a relationship that Anakin liked to believe was friendship, but this didn't seem like Palpatine's reason for inviting Anakin. Anakin could understand why the Jedi Council would be invited. After all they were responsible for the actions of all the Jedi. But Anakin was newly knighted and he believed that he should not be at the same meeting. Unconsciously he rested his hand on the lightsaber clipped to his belt and when he realized his hand was on the weapon he smiled. A Jedi Knight should be out defending people, especially during a war, not sitting in the Republic Senate. Anakin gazed about the council as Palpatine continued speaking. He was looking for one particular Senator.  
  
In a matter of seconds Anakin found Padme. He looked over in her direction and their eyes met. Anakin smiled discreetly and Padme must have seen it because she smiled back. As Anakin looked at her he realized she looked tired. He'd known she was constantly busy; in fact her Senatorial duties had pulled her away from Geonosis just before Anakin was knighted. Anakin returned his gaze to the Supreme Chancellor and could tell that the man was about to address the Jedi.  
  
Palpatine looked over at the Jedi Council and paused; his eyes met Anakin's for a second before he looked up to address the Senate. "My friends, nearly two months ago you gave me emergency powers to help the Republic counter the Separatist threat. I know that many of you believe that the Separatist movement has been defeated since the tragic events on Geonosis, but in fact the Separatist have been responsible for numerous attacks on the Outer Rim." The Senate erupted in an out roar forcing Palpatine to stop speaking.  
  
"Let the Chancellor finish." A familiar voice yelled out. Anakin looked to his left and saw that Padme was standing at her podium. The crowd gradually began to quiet and Palpatine looked over at Padme.  
  
"Thank you Senator Amidala." Palpatine paused again, and then the Senate was deathly quiet. "Today I have two very important announcements for you, both of which concern the Jedi." Again the Senate erupted into shouts as all eyes were turned upon the Jedi. Many voices cried out in support of the Jedi, but a few denounced the Jedi. "We will have order!" Palpatine yelled over the speakers. Anakin looked at the Chancellor and saw that he appeared to be on the verge of loosing his temper. Gradually the Senate once again returned to being quiet. Palpatine continued, "Since the battle at Geonosis, the Jedi have been tireless in their defense of the Republic despite the fact that many of their fellow Jedi were lost on Geonosis. I'm sure many of you heard the death toll was high and among the missing Jedi was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." At the mention of Obi-Wan muted whispers filled the Senate. Anakin smiled as he realized that these people had respected his Master as well.  
  
Palpatine paused a moment and wiped a tear from his eye. "Master Kenobi was a devoted defender of the Republic and he will be sorely missed. It was Jedi like him that made the Republic safe. In honor of Master Kenobi and the other Jedi lost on Geonosis, the Republic will give the Jedi all the funds they need to protect the Republic in this time of war." As Anakin looked around he could see many of the Senators nodding their heads. No matter their stance on the Jedi, the Senators did realize that the Jedi were the ones saving lives. "When the Senate gave me emergency powers I declared that I would create a grand army of the Republic. This army has been formed and is helping the Jedi to defend the Republic right now. But to lead this army a group of leaders is needed. In the Senate today we have the very first of these Generals though he does not know it yet. Today I would like to introduce the first of my Generals, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." The Senate erupted into cheers and Palpatine stood back and applauded.  
  
Anakin leaned back and slid into a chair. He was shocked, not two months after becoming a Jedi Knight the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic wanted him to lead part of his army. Anakin looked around the Senate at all the cheering Senators until he caught the gaze of Padme. She was applauding, but Anakin could see the worried look on her face. He smiled in an attempt to reassure her, but the truth was that he was worried about his new generalship too. But probably not for the same reasons as Padme, Anakin was worried about letting everyone down and making a mistake that would cost the lives of many people.  
  
Outer Rim: Unknown Planet  
  
Count Dooku watched the holo images as Palpatine announced Anakin Skywalker's generalship. He cursed softly. Skywalker was a threat to the Sith and he alone could stop Kenobi's conversion to the darkside. Dooku sighed it was not a problem. The odds of Skywalker finding Kenobi's location now were extremely low, and if Skywalker showed up Dooku would kill the boy. Not even the Chosen One could stop him now, not when Dooku was so close to completing Kenobi's conversion. A flash of anger filled Dooku's mind. In a few days Lord Sideous would arrive, and Dooku would lose his chance to convert Kenobi to being his servant. Angrily Dooku reached out with the Force and hurled the holo projector across the room as it showed Chancellor Palpatine shaking hands with an obviously overwhelmed Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Silently doors hissed open and Dooku walked into the room where Kenobi was being held. Dooku looked at the man and noticed that he was in the middle of a fitful slumber. Kenobi was thrashing about on the ground muttering quietly. Suddenly he was yelling. "No Master! You can't die!" Kenobi's agony was overwhelming and the feeling of such a deep distress dropped Dooku to his knees. An image filled his mind of Qui-Gon Jinn being impaled by a glittering red blade. Abruptly the pain faded to be replaced with a feeling of deep remorse.  
  
Dooku stood up and cleared his throat. "Good morning Master Kenobi." Kenobi's eyes snapped open and he leaped off the ground.  
  
"Dooku." He stammered trying to keep calm.  
  
Dooku looked at the man. "The appropriate way to respond is 'Master.' Don not forget that my apprentice."  
  
Kenobi's eyes flashed fire. "You'll never be my Master Dooku."  
  
Dooku raised an eyebrow. "You've no idea how true that may be my apprentice. Soon I will no longer be able to protect you."  
  
A look of puzzlement covered the battered Jedi's face. "What do you mean by that Dooku?"  
  
Dooku smiled slightly. Despite the drugs in his body, the Jedi was still not easily swayed. "In a few days my Master will arrive, and he will begin training you. But he will not be as gentle as I have been. You will experience a whole new world of hatred, pain, and suffering. Lord Sideous will teach you the true meaning of the darkside my apprentice." Dooku paused and his face seemed to soften, "I find myself saddened to think that he may be the death of you." Dooku turned to leave the room, but as he turned he was knocked to the floor, his sight clouded by sparks and his body feeling as though it were on fire. When Dooku hit the ground he looked up and saw lightning flashing from Kenobi's fingertips.  
  
"Do you think me weak Dooku?" Kenobi's face was twisted in anger and hatred as the lightning poured from his fingers. "Not even your Master will be the death of me." Kenobi paused and the lightning stopped.  
  
Dooku took a moment to regain his footing and he rose shakily. "Well done Kenobi. You seem to have mastered the lightning. But that will not be enough to save you from my Master." Dooku turned and left before Kenobi could muster the power to attack again. As the doors hissed shut Dooku paused to try and hear what Kenobi was doing inside. As Dooku listened he could hear a loud yell filled with rage. Dooku smiled again, Obi-Wan Kenobi was making great progress in the dark powers of the Force.  
  
Coruscant  
  
Anakin Skywalker was overwhelmed by the amount of people trying to talk to him in the Senate chamber. Any other time he may have stopped to talk, despite his dislike of politicians. Anakin smiled as he thought this. Obi- Wan had made a greater impression on him than he had ever thought. Though he knew that Obi-Wan had trusted Padme despite her being a politician. Anakin wasn't ignoring everyone because of politics, but he simply had more important things to do. Chancellor Palpatine was waiting to speak with him. Anakin reached the Chancellors doors and paused in an attempt to calm himself. Palpatine was unusually perceptive and could usually pick up on the Jedi's mood despite his efforts to mask his feelings. Just as Anakin was about to press the buzzer the doors slid open in front of him, revealing the Supreme Chancellor resting in his chair.  
  
"Jedi Skywalker its good to see you. Or should I call you General Skywalker?" Palpatine smiled and Anakin felt himself relax.  
  
"Chancellor, it is good to see you as well. But may I have a moment of your time?"  
  
"Of course my friend have a seat." Palpatine gestured towards a chair and Anakin sank into it.  
  
"Forgive me for being blunt sir, but why me? Why do you want me to be one of your Generals?" Anakin spoke quickly, showing how curious he really was.  
  
"Anakin, I don't think that you realize the respect you command. Or how much others look up to you." Palpatine leaned back in his chair. "Anakin you follow your feelings and you try to protect others. These are all the qualities you need." Anakin opened his mouth the speak, but Palpatine interrupted, "I know you're already doubting yourself Anakin, but you will do fine. That's why I chose you."  
  
Anakin felt himself relax and was much more at ease. "Thank you Chancellor. I'm glad you trust me."  
  
"I don't mean to rush you Anakin," Palpatine said as he rose from his chair, "but I must be leaving. For once I was able to get time to visit my. family. I'll be gone for the next month, but when I return we'll talk again."  
  
Anakin rose from his chair. "Thank you sir. Give my regards to your family." Anakin walked out and the door hissed shut behind him.  
  
"Oh I will young Skywalker. I will." Palpatine said, his face twisted with a cruel smile.  
  
Coruscant: Jedi Temple  
  
Anakin Skywalker stood in the living quarters that he had shared with Obi- Wan. Even though the quarters were setup for a Master and a Padawan the Council had allowed Anakin to keep the room. But now Anakin would have to leave the rooms that had been his home for the last ten years. The Jedi had to distance themselves from the leader of the Republic Army and Anakin had a room on one of the new ships that had been constructed for the Army. But before he could leave he would have to remove both his and Obi-Wan's personal effects. Anakin wasn't worried about removing his things, but the thought of having to sort through Obi-Wan's personal effects was almost overwhelming. Anakin still hadn't set foot in his Master's room. Just entering it would bring back too many painful memories and would only serve as a reminder that Obi-Wan was gone. Anakin felt a lump form in his throat. He still wished Obi-Wan were alive, but now he was doubting that his Master still lived. If Obi-Wan had escaped Geonosis he would have found his way back to Coruscant by now. Unless Dooku killed him. Just thinking of Dooku caused Anakin to feel a flash of anger. Despite the best efforts of the Jedi Council Count Dooku had not been found. Dooku was the only person that could provide Anakin the answers he needed.  
  
Anakin had cleared his room much sooner than he had expected, and now all that was left was Obi-Wan's. Taking a deep breath Anakin opened the door to his Master's room. Turning on the lights Anakin looked around. It was decorated just as sparsely as Anakin had remembered. Obi-Wan never really had too many things. Scattered around the room were a few holos of Obi- Wan and Anakin. But the holo sitting on Obi-Wan's bedside table was what caught Anakin's attention. It was a holo of Obi-Wan, a young Anakin, and Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin smiled, he had almost forgotten about this picture taken nearly ten years ago. Soon after Qui-Gon had taken Anakin off of Tatooine one of Padme's handmaidens, Sache, had insisted on taking a picture of the two Jedi and the potential trainee. Anakin could still remember Obi-Wan's protests at having his picture taken and Qui-Gon's insistence that he sit still and get in the picture. Anakin swiped at a few tears on his cheek and set the holo down. He hadn't even realized that Obi-Wan had this holo. For the last ten years Anakin thought the only copy that existed was on Naboo.  
  
As Anakin walked around the room he picked up the few other holos that were sitting out and set them on Obi-Wan's bed. Now he needed somewhere to keep them safe. Anakin opened the doors to Obi-Wan's closet and looked inside. There were a few tunics and robes hanging inside, but as Anakin peered inside he saw an old trunk. Carefully Anakin pulled out the trunk and undid the latch. Inside the trunk there was an old Jedi robe and something wrapped in cloth. Reaching in Anakin pulled out the cloth covered item and began unwrapping it. Once it was open Anakin saw that it was another lightsaber and as he continued to look at it, he realized it looked familiar. With a start Anakin realized that this was Master Qui-Gon's old weapon, the same weapon Obi-Wan had slain Darth Maul with. Slowly Anakin wrapped the old lightsaber back up and replaced it in the trunk with what he assumed was Master Qui-Gon's old robe. Slowly he set the holos in the trunk. He closed the lid and looked around. The room looked empty and barren now. There was no sign that anyone had ever lived here. As Anakin looked he noticed that he had left one holo out, the one from ten years ago. For a moment he thought about putting it in the trunk, but then thought better of it. Anakin switched the holo off and slid it into his pocket.  
  
Picking the trunk up in his arms he walked into the living room. Carefully he placed Obi-Wan's trunk inside his duffel bag and zipped it up. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he walked towards the door, but stopped before he exited taking one last look at his home. Now he had a new home, but before he could go there he had one last thing to take care of. Anakin Skywalker would go to Naboo and do something he should have done long ago.  
  
Outer Rim: Unknown Planet  
  
Count Dooku sat looking at the stars. His master's shuttle was late and Dooku was nervous. Was it possible that Sideous had been kept from coming? If so the dark Lord would not be pleased and Dooku was sure that would not bear well for either him or Kenobi. But as Dooku gazed upwards he saw a blinking light that was coming towards him. That had to be Lord Sideous' shuttle. As the shuttle descended Dooku looked at it. There were no obvious markings on it that would associate it with either the Republic or the Separatists. Finally the shuttle touched down and the ramp began to lower. Dooku dropped down to one knee and looked down at the ground. He could hear the click of boots on the ramp.  
  
"Rise my apprentice." The weathered voice of Darth Sideous called out. Dooku complied and rose to his feet, still avoiding looking into the Sith Master's face. "Take me to Kenobi Lord Tyranus."  
  
Dooku inclined his head, "As you wish my Master." As Dooku and Sideous walked, Dooku could tell that the elder Sith was not angered towards Dooku, not was he angry at all. In fact, Sideous seemed almost curious about seeing Kenobi. Moments later the two arrived at the door to Kenobi's cell. "My Master, Kenobi is inside."  
  
Sideous nodded, "You will wait for me out here. I must speak with Kenobi alone."  
  
"I will obey my Master." Dooku took a step away from the door and Sideous waked past. If Dooku could have smiled then he would. He had told Kenobi that Sideous would be a harsher Master. But oddly enough Dooku felt sorry for the other man. Despite all the darkside had done for Dooku he still felt. sorry for the other man.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up in the darkness trying to see who had entered his cell. His eyes rested on a shadow that seemed to blend within the darkness. Kenobi tried to get a sense of the man standing before him, but the only thing that he could sense was a feeling of power radiating off of the man. He licked his chapped lips, "You're not Dooku? He's not as powerful. Who are you?"  
  
Lord Sideous smiled inwardly. Just by watching the other man he could see that Kenobi held a deep hatred of Dooku. It was the perfect tool to turn the Jedi. "No I'm not Dooku. Dooku hold nowhere near the amount of power that I do. His powers are pathetic. You will call me Master or Lord Sideous."  
  
Sideous again gazed at Kenobi. His dark blue eyes seemed to reflect the darkness struggling to escape within him. Yes soon Kenobi would be his, and then the Jedi would fall. "You're his Master. The Sith Lord manipulating the senate?"  
  
Sideous felt a burst of anger rush through him. How much had his apprentice told Kenobi? "Very good young one. I was the one who trained Dooku." Sideous glared at the Jedi. "But he is nowhere near as powerful as you could be Kenobi. Dooku is pathetic, still clinging to his ideas that by joining the darkside of the Force he can save the Republic. It is that idea that makes him weak. But I can teach you how to be stronger and more powerful than Dooku could ever dream." Sideous paused and could see the desire for power burning in Obi-Wan's eyes. Dooku had started the man's descent to the darkside, and because of this Kenobi's hatred of the man was strong. This hatred could be used against Kenobi. "Kenobi, I will teach you all you need to know to destroy Dooku and once he is destroyed you can either join me or leave. All you have to do is bow before me and call me Master."  
  
As Sideous watched Kenobi struggled to his feet and looked at Dooku trying to see beneath his hooded cloak. As Sideous watched him he could feel the man's yearning for freedom and his desire to defeat Dooku. The hard look in his eyes looked much the same as when Kenobi had killed Sideous' last apprentice Darth Maul. Kenobi took a step forward and dropped to one knee. "I am eager to learn Master. Teach me how to defeat Count Dooku." Sideous smiled inwardly, everything was going as he had planned.  
  
Naboo  
  
Anakin Skywalker's fighter burst out of hyperspace. Through the cockpit he could see the planet he had come to think of as a second home. Even though he had been on the planet nearly four month ago he realized that in his time away he had missed the planet terribly, almost as much as the person he had come to see. Shortly after Chancellor Palpatine had announced Anakin's generalship Padme had left Coruscant and returned to Naboo. Anakin was somewhat upset that she hadn't even stopped to talk to him before leaving Coruscant, and earlier Geonosis. A sense of worry filled Anakin; he hoped Padme wasn't having second thoughts about Anakin. Reaching out he flipped the comm. on. "Naboo control this is Jedi Starfigher THX-1138 requesting permission to land."  
  
"THX-1138 this is control. Who is piloting your vessel?"  
  
Anakin paused unsure of how to answer. Which would be appropriate Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker or General Skywalker? Sighing Anakin keyed to comm. again, "Control this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"As in the General?" the controller asked seemingly interested.  
  
"Yes." Anakin replied simply.  
  
"General Skywalker, you are cleared to land at the Royal Palace. Enjoy your stay."  
  
"Copy that control." Anakin said turning off the comm. Anakin frowned, why was he being sent to the Royal Palace to land? The other times Anakin had come to Naboo he had been with Padme and expected to land at the Palace, simply because that's where the important leaders were asked to land. But then it hit Anakin, his Generalship had made him an important person, more so than he ever could have imagined. But that was something Anakin could worry about later. For now he had more important things to do.  
  
Naboo  
  
When Anakin Skywalker's fighter landed, he was one of a very few people in the hanger bay. Anakin popped the hatch and slid down the outside of his fighter.  
  
"R4 would you do the post flight inspection?" he asked. The little droid twittered and Anakin smiled. Anakin looked up and saw a man with an eye patch approaching, with a smile on his face. "Captain Typho, its good to see you again." Anakin said extending his hand.  
  
"General Skywalker, we weren't expecting you." Typho responded as he took Anakin's hand.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. "This General things going to take some getting used to. But please, call me Anakin."  
  
Typho smiled, he could tell Anakin wasn't comfortable with being called by his new title. "Gen. Anakin, why have you come back to Naboo?" The young man blushed slightly and looked down.  
  
"I have some. personal business to take care of."  
  
Typho smiled; no doubt the young man had come to see the Senator. They way the Senator and Jedi looked at each other, Typho could tell there was a connection. "Of course, Anakin."  
  
Anakin walked away and noticed the other man's bemused expression. Shaking his head Anakin took a moment to get his bearings. After a moments stop he knew where he was and he started walking towards the Senatorial offices. Reaching out with the Force he tried to find Padme. Then he found her; she actually was in her office. Racing down the hallway he eventually found the door that lead to the reception area of Padme's office. Slowly he opened door and peeked in to see if anyone was inside. There was a light on still and Anakin thought he could see a person sitting at a desk. Cautiously he walked into the room and looked to see who was sitting at the desk. He smiled; it was one of Padme's former handmaidens. Anakin searched his memory for her name before speaking. "Sabe, is the Senator in?"  
  
The woman looked up and when she saw Anakin smiled. "Ani, I mean Jedi Skywalker, or is it General Skywalker. What are you going by these days?"  
  
Anakin laughed, "I just asked myself that same question earlier. Please just call me Anakin."  
  
Sabe rose from behind the desk, "Its much easier that way. But anyway, what brings you out this way Anakin?"  
  
"I needed to speak with Pad. Senator Amidala." Anakin tried to keep his expression neutral but was having a hard time.  
  
"Oh," Sabe's face fell and Anakin could tell she was upset. "I thought there might have been news of Obi-Wan." Anakin was surprised by Sabe' use of his Master's given name. Clearly there had been something between the two of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there has been no news." Anakin paused unsure of whether he should continue. "The Jedi Council has decided that Obi-Wan must have died on Geonosis. They've stopped looking, but I haven't."  
  
Sabe smiled sadly, "And you shouldn't. Especially if you believe he still lives. But I believe you wanted to see the Senator. She's in her office." Sabe smiled mischievously at Anakin, "I'll let you go in by yourself."  
  
Anakin bowed slightly, "Thank you milady. I can see why Obi-Wan holds you in such high regard." Anakin felt bad about lying, Obi-Wan had never mentioned this woman, but by saying this he could tell it pleased Sabe. It would be just like Obi-Wan not to mention Sabe. Obi-Wan kept everything inside covered by his calm demeanor. Anakin opened the door and stepped through. Padme wasn't at her desk but Anakin could see the door to her balcony lay open still.  
  
"Sabe is that you?" Padme's voice echoed through the room. Anakin didn't answer and walked towards the balcony. As soon as Padme started walking towards the door Anakin ran across the room with a burst of Force aided speed. "Who's there?"  
  
Anakin smiled, Padme was going to love this answer. "Someone who loves you." Anakin stepped behind Padme and put his arms around her. "Surprise," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Padme turned around and looked deeply into Anakin's eyes. "I'm quite surprised. How long have you been here Anakin?"  
  
Anakin looked at his chrono and smiled sheepishly, "About ten minutes." He leaned down and kissed Padme, "But its ten minutes too long without seeing you."  
  
Padme smiled, and Anakin felt his heart jump. "When did you become so romantic?"  
  
"I always have been. I just hid it behind my Jedi calm."  
  
Padme laughed, "Calm? I think you're confusing yourself with someone else." Anakin smiled and pulled her closer. "I've missed you Anakin. You've become quite the important person."  
  
"I know. I still have a hard time believing the good fortune I've had. Padme I'd trade it all just to spend my time here with you."  
  
Padme took Anakin's hand and led him out to the balcony. "I know you would Anakin. I can tell every time I look at you."  
  
Anakin paused nervously and looked into his angel's dark eyes. Suddenly he dropped down to one knee before her. As Anakin watched he saw the surprise in her eyes and she tried to interrupt him. "No let me speak. Padme, ever since I first met you. I fell in love. Even when I didn't see you for ten years I still loved you. You're the only thing holding me together right now. I lost my mother, I lost Obi-Wan, and I can't bear to lose you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Padme Amidala, will you marry me?"  
  
Anakin could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Anakin. I want to say yes. I really do, but I can't ask you to give up everything for me."  
  
Anakin locked gazes with her. "Padme you are everything to me."  
  
"But the Jedi."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "They don't matter. I'm a Republic General. Even so I'm a Knight now. It maybe frowned upon but the council will approve."  
  
Padme fell to her knee before him, tears running down her cheeks. "Yes Anakin Skywalker, I'll marry you."  
  
Anakin let loose a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Thank the Force she said yes. A slight frown creased his face; "I don't have a ring for you." Suddenly inspiration struck and Anakin reached for his belt. Slowly he pulled the lightsaber out and smiled sheepishly. "Jedi aren't allowed many material possessions, but other than you this is the most valuable thing." Anakin placed the light saber in her hand, "I know it's the weapon of a Jedi, but it will have to do until we can find you a proper ring."  
  
Padme looked at the weapon being placed in her hand, but suddenly it dawned on her why it was so important to Anakin. "This is Obi-Wan's isn't it?" Anakin nodded slowly. "I can't take this Anakin. Obi-Wan would want you to have it." She smiled and looked into Anakin's eyes, "Just think of what he's say if he saw me with his lightsaber."  
  
Anakin's eyes lit up and he laughed. "I'm sure Master Obi-Wan would be quite." Anakin paused looking for the right word, "grumpy." Slowly Anakin took the weapon back and placed it on his belt. "I promise, I'll find you something more appropriate."  
  
"I'd rather spend time with you Ani." Padme said, a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Anakin smiled again. "That can be arranged."  
  
Outer Rim: Unknown Planet  
  
Lord Sideous was pleased. The thought actually surprised him; perhaps it was because Kenobi was exceeding his every expectation. Ever since Sideous offered the Jedi a chance at destroying Dooku and earning his own freedom, the fallen Jedi had obeyed him without question. The man had been skirting on the edges of the darkside, but now Kenobi was immersed in the power of the darkness believing that he could earn his freedom. The man failed to realize that soon he would choose to take his place by Sideous' side. That was the thought that pleased the Dark Lord the most.  
  
"Lord Sideous," Kenobi's voice interrupted. "May I have a moment of your time?"  
  
Sideous smiled under his hood. Kenobi was much braver than Dooku. Since Sideous had arrived Kenobi had made no effort to avoid looking at the dark lord's face. In fact Kenobi seemed most interested in seeing the Sith Master's face. That was something that Dooku had never dared to try. Dooku was a coward and feared that Sideous would one day tire of him. The truth was Sideous was surprised Dooku had remained his servant for this long. The man was weak; the lightside still resided in him. It was of no matter, Dooku was only meant to be temporary, but Kenobi would serve the Sith's goals. "Only a moment."  
  
"Thank you Master." Kenobi paused seemingly unsure of how to proceed. "I do not mean to interrupt our training, but what has happened in the war?"  
  
Sideous did not answer. Instead he tried to determine why his newest apprentice would ask such a question. Was it possible that the man still cared for his Padawan? The dark lord shook his head slowly. No, Kenobi's anger towards his Padawan was great. "Why do you ask my apprentice?"  
  
Kenobi's blue eyes seemed to glaze over, "A mere curiosity milord. I. wanted to know what happened with the clone armies."  
  
Sideous smiled again, the clone army he had created in an effort to split the Republic. So far they were playing their part well. "The Grand Army of the Republic was not as successful as the Republic had hoped. They were defeated at Geonosis while the Jedi cowardly fled."  
  
Kenobi nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you Lord Sideous. What should I work on next?"  
  
The Sith Lord looked at his new apprentice. The man wanted to learn. Yet another example of how he had surpassed the Dark Lord's expectations. Soon Kenobi would prove his power though and soon Sideous would see if his efforts to break the Jedi had been successful.  
  
Naboo: Three Months Post Arena Battle  
  
Jedi Master Mace Windu looked in wonder at one of the many waterfalls in Theed. Even when he was on Naboo ten years ago, the waterfalls had fascinated him. Mace smiled, if the waterfalls were this interesting to him, what would Anakin think having grown up on a desert world. The thought of Anakin sobered him. The man had requested that Mace come to Naboo saying it was urgent. Mace had quickly cleared his schedule and left for Naboo. Upon his arrival Anakin had met him and told him the real reason that he had requested Mace's presence. Young Skywalker was getting married, and he wanted Mace to be there. Secretly Mace was pleased that Anakin had sent for him. Since the battle on Geonosis Mace had developed a new respect for the young man. He was the only Padawan he had ever heard of that defeated a Sith. Mace frowned, that wasn't true, Obi-Wan had killed a Sith on Naboo barely ten years ago.  
  
Mace still had a hard time accepting that he was gone, and that was a feeling that he shared with Anakin. Since Kenobi's death, Mace had tried to support the young man, but not to the point where it would seem as though he were replacing the man's departed master. During this time he and Skywalker had formed a friendship, but now Anakin was putting that friendship to the test. Anakin had requested that Mace not inform the Jedi Council of his marriage until after the wedding took place. The last thing he wanted was a group of Jedi Masters attending and picking up on Anakin's every thought. Grudgingly Mace had agreed to keep the secret, even though he knew that some of the other Jedi would have willingly attended. Anakin would be in for quite a tongue lashing when Yoda found out that he had not been invited. Mace chuckled softly, until he heard footsteps behind him. Slowly he turned to see the puzzled face of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"Master Windu I hope you weren't laughing at me." Anakin said with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
Mace shook his head, "No, not at all Anakin. I was just thinking of what Yoda would say when he found out you got married without his knowledge."  
  
Anakin laughed, "I think it'd be best if I avoided him for a few days."  
  
"Especially if he has his cane."  
  
Anakin rubbed his leg absentmindedly, "Yeah, he's a pretty good aim with that thing."  
  
Mace laughed, "I know, I'm still on the receiving end of it sometimes."  
  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I think Master Yoda has too much fun with it." Anakin smiled wryly, "But I suppose it keeps some people in line." Anakin gazed off into the distance and Mace could feel the sadness surrounding the young Jedi.  
  
"What is it Anakin?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, "Sometimes. sometimes I feel like I can still feel Obi-Wan. I feel him in the Force and then he disappears again. Its almost as though, he were being hidden. But that's not true is it?"  
  
Mace shook his head. "It is quite doubtful. Even Master Yoda has come to believe that Obi-Wan has left us and become one with the Force."  
  
"I wish he were here right now. Even if it were just to lecture me on some finer point of the Force. He's been a Father to me the last ten years, it's just so hard to believe he's gone."  
  
"I think we all have a hard time believing that my friend. But perhaps it's for the better we just let go." Mace replied with tears in his eyes.  
  
Outer Rim: Unknown Planet  
  
Count Dooku was worried. For the last month Sideous had given Kenobi free reign of the hidden base. With Kenobi no longer locked away Dooku felt vulnerable. Every time the fallen Jedi looked at Dooku, Dooku could see the burning hatred in his eyes. Dooku sighed, it would only be a matter of time until the Jedi tried to kill him, and Dooku did not want to have to kill Kenobi. The man was the last link Dooku had to his former Padawan. Cautiously Dooku glided down the hall towards Lord Sideous' throne room. His Master had summoned him and Dooku did not want to keep him waiting. As Dooku walked forward doors silently slid open revealing Lord Sideous sitting on his throne staring out the window. Dooku stopped inside the door and waited for his Master to acknowledge him before he dared to speak.  
  
"Lord Tyranus," Sideous' voice echoed in the room, "so nice of you to join me."  
  
Dooku inclined his head, "It was my pleasure milord."  
  
Sideous turned his chair to face Dooku. "My apprentice what do you think of Kenobi's progress?"  
  
"Milord, Kenobi shows. great potential. But I do not understand why you let him move about as he pleases."  
  
Sideous gazed at his apprentice, "Do you fear him?"  
  
Dooku swallowed slowly, "No milord I."  
  
"Your feelings betray you Tyranus!" Sideous snapped. "But there is something besides fear isn't there?" Dooku didn't answer, instead he stared down at the floor. "Yes, you feel sorry for him. I understand now the Padawan of your Padawan, you feel as though there should be a closeness between the two of you."  
  
"Milord, I don't think."  
  
"Silence!" Sideous interrupted yet again. "We must disabuse you of this notion that there should be a relationship between the two of you." Sideous looked in the back corner of the room. "Destroy him."  
  
"As you wish Master." Came a voice from behind Dooku. Dooku turned around slowly, but he could only see a man standing in the shadows. With a brilliant snap-hiss the man ignited a crimson lightsaber illuminating the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Now Dooku, you will die," he said stepping forward.  
  
Dooku took a step back and brought out his lightsaber. If Sideous wanted him to duel Kenobi he was more than willing to. With a snap-hiss Dooku ignited his lightsaber. "Come now, must I defeat you again Master Kenobi?" Dooku taunted. Kenobi said nothing; instead he advanced on Dooku lazily swinging his weapon. "Master Kenobi you are no match for me."  
  
Kenobi looked at Dooku and chuckled slightly, "You'll find I'm full of surprises Dooku." Quickly Kenobi stepped forward swinging his weapon with a speed Dooku had never seen before. Dooku tried to block, but soon he would be overwhelmed by Kenobi's furious attack. Using the Force he jumped back trying to distance himself from his younger opponent.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. Dooku was scared and trying to keep his distance. As long as the elder Sith tried to keep away, he could whittle away his defenses. After all Obi-Wan Kenobi had killed one Sith, how hard would it be to kill another? With this thought in mind, Kenobi rushed his opponent swinging furiously. Tapping deep into the Force, he extended his hand and sent Dooku flying into the wall. "Come now, Lord Tyranus is that all the challenge you offer?" Tyranus picked himself off the floor and rushed forward, but Obi-Wan blocked his saber each time it moved to strike him. Suddenly inspiration struck and Obi-Wan slid his saber past Dooku's defense. With a flick of his wrist he sent the elder Sith's lightsaber clattering to the ground, and then with the Force, he pushed him to the ground. Casually Kenobi pointed his glimmering red blade at Dooku. "Give up. You are no match for me." Obi-Wan could see that Dooku was breathing hard, obviously tired from his exertions.  
  
"Excellent my young apprentice. Now strike him down and your journey to the darkside will be complete." Lord Sideous' voice echoed through the room.  
  
Obi-Wan took another step forward and lower his saber towards Dooku, but then he paused. This was wrong, every fiber of his being told him so. He couldn't strike down an unarmed man. It just seemed wrong.  
  
Dooku looked up seeming to sense Obi-Wan's indecision. With a wave of his hand he sent the Jedi flying across the room. Dooku clambered to his feet and reached inside his robe pulling out another lightsaber. With a snap- hiss he ignited it coloring the room in a green tone. To Dooku it felt odd to be wielding the weapon he had fashioned as a Jedi. But it would work to defeat Kenobi.  
  
Kenobi's eyes narrowed. So the coward had another weapon. Did he think that was going to save his life? Slowly Obi-Wan extended his hand and sent Dooku's red bladed lightsaber flying into his hand. As it ignited Obi- Wan could see Dooku's eyes widen in surprise. Very few Jedi or Sith could wield two lightsabers at one time, and those that could were usually dangerous. "Are you afraid Dooku?" Obi-Wan took a step forward, and waved at the man with his saber. "Try. just try and finish me." Dooku stepped forward his weapon blazing towards Obi-Wan's head. Using the Force Obi-Wan sidestepped and began pressing the attack. Eventually he had Dooku pushed into a corner and the elder Sith swung out with all his power knocking a saber from Obi-Wan's grasp.  
  
With a growl of anger Obi-Wan swung his saber with all his might. There was a loud hiss as the glowing red blade sliced through Dooku's arm. As the Sith moaned in pain Obi-Wan took a step back and watched as the man writhed in pain. "You're defeated Dooku." Obi-Wan lowered his arm, unsure of whether he should kill the man or let him live. But as Obi-Wan stopped to think he heard a snap-hiss behind him. As he turned to look he saw a red bladed lightsaber flying towards him. Using the Force he tried to move but he wasn't quick enough and the blade slid through his chest dropping him to the ground. As Obi-Wan lay on the ground the image of a red blade impaling his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn echoed in his mind. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, how ironic that both he and his Master would die the same way.  
  
Dooku stood cradling his injured arm. "Lord Sideous! I defeated your puppet. Have I proved myself?"  
  
Obi-Wan could barely hear Dooku talking, but as he listened he felt the rage build up inside him. Had he trained with the Dark Lord to be killed by some dirty trick? Obi-Wan wouldn't let himself die that way, at least now without seeing Dooku die first. Summoning all his strength in the Force Obi-Wan pulled himself up, lightsaber still in hand. "Dooku," he gasped, "Maybe you should taunt after you've killed me!" Count Dooku turned just in time to see Kenobi's red blade swinging towards his head and then he was gone.  
  
As Dooku's head clattered to the ground Obi-Wan could feel his strength fading. Slowly he fell to his knees. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sideous approach.  
  
"Excellent my apprentice you have proved yourself quite admirably." Sideous gazed at the man on the floor before him. "Now, Obi-Wan Kenobi do you wish to leave and return to the Jedi or continue with your studies with me?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at the man. "Master, the man known as Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead. He died when Dooku killed him. But I wish to stay with you milord."  
  
Sideous smiled under his cloak, everything was going as he had foreseen. "Rest Lord Vader. We shall continue your studies when you heal."  
  
Silently the man formerly known as Obi-Wan Kenobi and now Darth Vader shifted so that he was bowing on one knee. "Yes my master." He croaked out before falling into a world of darkness.  
  
Outer Rim: Unknown Planet: 3 Months Post Arena Battle  
  
"Lord Vader, Lord Sideous requests your presence." A voice called from beyond the shroud of darkness. With a start Vader woke up and saw a man trembling before him.  
  
The Dark Lord ran his tongue over his chapped lips, "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
The man cleared his throat nervously, "Milord I am your servant."  
  
"Your name?" Vader demanded.  
  
"Olin sir, Olin Kast."  
  
Vader looked at the man standing before him. "There is no reason to fear me Olin. I am not going to kill you. Now, take me to Lord Sideous."  
  
Olin smiled nervously. "Of course Lord Vader." The man began walking towards the door.  
  
Vader rose to follow him, staggering only slightly as he took his first steps. The pain in his chest was no longer overwhelming. The healing trance had healed most of the damage, but the dark lord knew he was nowhere near fully healed. Suddenly his servant, Olin stopped before a set of doors.  
  
"Lord Sideous awaits you inside my Lord." Olin stepped back so that Vader could walk by.  
  
Vader's mouth opened and he was tempted to thank the man, but he stopped. Instead he curtly nodded his head and walked through the doors. As he entered Vader expected to see his Master, instead he saw only the glowing form of a hologram. Silently Vader strode forward and dropped to one knee, "What is thy bidding my master?"  
  
The holoprojector flickered to life showing the glimmering form of Lord Sideous. "Rise Lord Vader," he demanded. Vader complied and rose shakily to his feet. "So my young apprentice how do you feel?"  
  
Vader raised his head slightly, "I am well enough to carry out your wishes milord."  
  
Sideous frowned slightly, "That maybe, but you are not at your full potential are you?" Internally though, the Dark Lord smiled, Vader was already willing to fulfill his wishes even at less than full strength. Indeed this was a good thing as the Dark Lord had a mission for his apprentice.  
  
Vader frowned, clearly upset that he was not as strong as normal. "No my Master I am not as strong as I normally would be."  
  
"No matter Lord Vader, this mission should be relatively simple for you, even in your injured state. You are to go to Coruscant, and once you arrive you will go to the lower levels and find the bounty hunter Jodo Kast. He has information that is important to me. Once you find him, bring the information to me."  
  
Vader bowed slightly, "Yes my Master." His mind was already racing trying to figure out ways to get to Coruscant and then find this bounty hunter.  
  
"Lord Vader, I have provided you a vessel. It will take you to Coruscant. One last thing my apprentice. On route do cut your hair, you are rather recognizable.  
  
Vader bowed again, "As you wish my Master." Abruptly the holoprojector shut down leaving Vader alone in the darkened room. Silently has stalked from the room and exited into the hallway where Olin was waiting. Turning he brought his icy gaze to bear on the young man. "Take me to my ship."  
  
Naboo  
  
"General Skywalker!" a voice cried outside Anakin's door. "General Skywalker are you in there."  
  
Anakin Skywalker rolled out of bed and ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair. "One second." He said loud enough for the man to hear him. Anakin stood up and looked to see if Padme was still sleeping, and indeed she was. Anakin smiled, it figured she could probably still sleep even if the palace fell down around her. Still smiling Anakin walked towards the door and pulled his robe on. As he approached the door it slid open revealing one of Captain Typho's lieutenants, Ken Dyess. Stifling a yawn Anakin looked at him, "What's so important that you had to wake me at this dreadful hour?"  
  
Dyess smiled, "Sir Master Yoda's vessel is on an approach vector. He's asking to see you."  
  
Anakin's smile faltered, he had assumed Yoda would come to see him, but not this soon. "Go wake up Master Windu please. Tell him what you just told me and ask him to meet me in the hanger."  
  
The guard started to salute but caught himself. Captain Typho had told all of the guards that General Skywalker didn't like all the attention associated with his generalship. "Yes sir," he said taking off down the hall.  
  
Anakin walked back into his room, and began pulling on the rest of his clothes, quietly so as not to wake his wife. Before he left he stopped just to gaze at Padme as she slept. "Sleep well angel," he whispered as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Ani?" a sleepy voice called out, "where are you going?"  
  
Anakin sighed; he hadn't meant to wake Padme. "Go back to sleep," he said softly putting the emphasis of the Force behind his words.  
  
Padme just smiled and looked up at him, "Jedi mind tricks only work on the weak minded remember? What's going on Anakin?"  
  
Anakin smiled slightly, "Master Yoda is coming. He's asked to see me."  
  
"I'll go with you, wait for me."  
  
Anakin shook his head, "Actually I need to speak with Mace. How 'bout I meet you in the hanger?" Anakin didn't even wait for an answer he knew what her answer would be so he went out the door and ran for the hanger.  
  
As he entered the hanger, Anakin spotted Mace Windu looking out at the rising sun. "Good morning Master Windu," Anakin said as he approached.  
  
Mace smiled as he turned to look at Anakin, "For now at least. I'm sure Yoda will have words for us. or his cane."  
  
Anakin smiled, "That's the good thing about Padme coming, Master Yoda won't use it on her. so if we stay behind her we should be safe."  
  
Mace laughed softly, "I'm not sure if your wife would approve of that Anakin."  
  
"Probably not. But then again she's never been on the receiving end of Master Yoda's cane."  
  
This time Mace laughed loudly, his laughter echoing in the nearly empty hanger. "That's bound to change our perspective a little isn't it Anakin?"  
  
The younger Jedi merely smiled and watched as Master Yoda's ship began landing. As he watched he heard Padme walk up behind him. Turning he gave his wife a slight kiss and stepped behind her. "Maybe you should welcome Master Yoda. After all you are the senator."  
  
Padme smiled slightly, "You're just afraid of his cane."  
  
Anakin nodded vigorously, "That's quite true."  
  
Padme turned to regard Mace, "And you too Master Windu?" Mace just merely nodded trying to keep from smiling. Padme sighed and walked forward, with Mace and Anakin following behind her.  
  
The hatch to the ship opened slowly but once it was open Yoda hobbled down to the ground. The two Jedi bowed slightly to Yoda, but Yoda leaned forward on his cane and looked at Padme. "Senator Amidala warms my heart it does to see you again."  
  
"Master Yoda how are you?" Padme asked with a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Talk we must later Senator. Speak with Master Windu and Jedi Skywalker I must."  
  
Mace and Anakin looked at each other and frowned slightly.  
  
"Young Skywalker trick me you did not. Know of your wedding I did and invite me you did not." Yoda leaned back off his cane. Slowly he looked up into Anakin's eyes. "Sorry you are, sorry enough you are not." With a smile on his face that bordered on purely insane Yoda swung his cane hitting Anakin in the leg.  
  
Padme looked at her husband's surprised face and had to stifle a laugh. So this was what Anakin dreaded. Looking at Anakin she could tell he was not really in pain, but instead pretending to be hurt just to amuse the Jedi Master. A smile came to her face; this was so much like her husband, always trying to make others feel better.  
  
Next Yoda turned his attention to Mace Windu. "Tell me of this you did not hmmmm?" Mace shook his head, and Yoda smacked him in the leg with his cane.  
  
This time Padme could not help but laugh. It seemed as though not even the Jedi Council were immune to Yoda's antics. But now the wizened old Jedi Master turned to regard her.  
  
"Funny you find this Senator?" Padme could merely nod. "As do I, but more fun do they have," Yoda said laughing. "Come now Senator, talk we must."  
  
As Padme and Yoda walked away Anakin looked at Mace. "That didn't go too bad did it?"  
  
Mace shook his head, "No it didn't. But I do think Master Yoda enjoys himself even more each time he does that." Anakin only laughed.  
  
Coruscant  
  
Darth Vader was tired of wandering around the depths of Coruscant. For hours he had searched for the mysterious Jodo Kast but had yet to find any traces of him. Just as he was about to give up he paused. The Force was prodding him in a different direction. Trusting his instincts, Vader delved deeper into the depths of Coruscant until he found himself standing outside a cantina. Vader looked at it and noted it looked familiar. Finally he was able to recognize the place. It was where he and Anakin had apprehended the shape changing bounty hunter. At the thought of his former Padawan a feeling of rage swept through his body. Quickly the Dark Lord regained his composure. The last thing he wanted to do now was attract the attention of a Jedi.  
  
Slowly Vader walked through the door running a hand through his not close-cropped hair. It would take time to get used to but that in combination with trimming his beard to a goatee would keep him from being recognized by most people. Slowly he walked up to the bar, and tried to get the bartender's attention. As he stood there he noticed a humanoid alien come up next to him.  
  
"Wanna buy some deathsticks?" he asked.  
  
Vader sighed, and called on the Force, "You don't want to sell me deathsticks."  
  
"I don't want to sell you deathsticks," the humanoid repeated.  
  
"You want to go home and." Vader paused, "rethink your life."  
  
Again the humanoid echoed his words, "I want to go home and rethink my life." Slowly the alien walked away and Vader was able to gain the bartender's attention.  
  
"Where is Jodo Kast?"  
  
The bartender shrugged, clearly not wanting to answer. "What's it too ya?"  
  
Vader clenched his fist and began cutting off the man's air supply, "I will ask you one more time. If you don't answer you will die and I will get my answers from someone else. Where is Jodo Kast?"  
  
The bartender's eyes were bulging but he pointed to a booth in the corner, deep in the shadows. "Over there," he gasped.  
  
Slowly Vader unclenched his hand. Without a word he walked away towards the booth. Glancing deep into the shadows he saw the shadow of a small figure. "Are you Jodo Kast?" he demanded running out of patience.  
  
"What's it too you old man?" a high-pitched young voice replied.  
  
Vader raised an eyebrow. "I am searching for him. He has something for Mr. Sifo-Dyaz." Vader spoke the code words his master had given him.  
  
"Then you have found the right place." the voice replied. Vader took a seat across from the person, and tried to see their face. "You let me see yours, I let you see mine." Slowly Vader lowered the hood on his cloak. "Son of the sith its you!"  
  
Vader smiled at the choice of words, they seemed quite appropriate. But then he heard the rustle of metal on leather as a blaster cleared the table and pointed right at him. "I wouldn't try that if I were you Kast." Vader warned ominously.  
  
"You tried to kill my Father." The person said leaning into the light. Vader was surprised that he recognized him. It was the son of the bounty hunter he had fought, Jango Fett. Vader searched his memory trying to remember what the boy's father had called him.  
  
"Boba Fett, I wouldn't try that, you'll only get hurt." With a wave of his hand he sent the blaster flying into his hand.  
  
The boy looked at him clearly angry, "Not too loud I don't want people to know who I am."  
  
"And why? Its not as though you are of any importance to anyone here."  
  
The boy sneered, "No, but my Father was and the last thing I would want is someone taking out their problems with my Father on me."  
  
Vader nodded, the boy's thoughts made sense to him. Much like Vader he was trying to maintain a low profile. "Very well. Kast, give me the item."  
  
"Its on my ship. Gimmie my blaster and we'll go get it." Slowly Vader pushed the blaster across the table. The boy slid it in his holster. "Lets go." He said rising from his seat.  
  
Vader pulled his hood back over his face and followed the boy outside. Vader paused and looked around, his danger sense buzzing. "Get behind me!" he yelled as he cleared his lightsaber and ignited it with a snap-hiss. From all around him blaster shots lit up the night sky. Vader blocked most of them with his saber, but two shots got past his defenses. One hit Vader's shoulder, and the other hit the boy in the leg.  
  
With a cry of pain Boba Fett fell to the ground, but even as he fell he held his blaster steady and squeezed off shots at his attackers. Within seconds the attack was over, and the attackers killed by either their own shots or young Boba Fett's.  
  
Vader looked over his shoulder and saw that the young Fett was still lying on the ground struggling to get up. Vader deactivated his saber and clipped it to his belt. "Hold still," he said as he picked up the boy. "Tell me where to go." Fett directed Vader where to go and in less than ten minutes the two stood before Slave I. Fett struggled out of Vader's arms and entered a code opening the ship.  
  
"Get inside before more people try to kill us." Slowly Vader entered the ship looking for traps that could possibly kill him. "I'm not going to kill you. You saved my life, so I owe you."  
  
Vader nodded, "Give me the merchandise."  
  
The boy walked around the corner and moments later came back carrying a glowing crystal. The breath caught in Vader's throat, the boy had found a Sith Holocron. No wonder Sideous had sent him so soon. After taking the holocron Vader turned to leave, when the boy cried out and grabbed his leg. "Let me help you." The Dark Lord demanded. Slowly he ran his hand over the boy's leg calming burnt nerves and skin. The Dark Lord looked up, "Now you should feel less pain."  
  
As he left he heard a small voice behind him. "Thanks, that's two I owe you." Vader was tempted to respond, but instead he continued walking, eager to reach his Master.  
  
  
  
Coruscant  
  
Vader stood atop a large building in the lower levels. Slowly he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small datapad. Casually glancing at it, he pressed a button and a ship shimmered into view before him. The dark lord walked towards it and paused only long enough for the ramp to retract. Once inside he pulled his cloak tightly around him and proceeded to the cockpit. Vader sat before a console and began entering a long intricate string of comm. codes. Behind him, the holoprojector hummed to life. Vader turned in his seat, and dropped down to one knee as the bluish image of Darth Sideous appeared before him.  
  
Vader could feel Sideous' gaze burning into him as he spoke, "Lord Vader have you completed your task?"  
  
Vader took a deep breath, "Yes, my master. The mission was a success."  
  
Sideous smiled slightly, "But not a complete success, you are injured my apprentice."  
  
Vader nodded curtly, "Yes milord, I was unable to block two blaster shots. One of the shots hit me, the other young Fett."  
  
Sideous rose an eyebrow. So Boba Fett was Jodo Kast. That was something he would have to remember for the future. "Lord Vader why were you unable to block all of the blaster shots."  
  
"Master, my prior wound had not healed as much as I thought. The unhealed tissue hampered my movements." Vader frowned slightly, "The problem has been corrected for now." During the battle he had reopened the wound Dooku had given him. That in addition to his blaster burn was severely taxing his healing properties. But given time, Vader knew he would fully heal.  
  
"Very well Lord Vader. I'm sending you a set of coordinates. Go there and upon your arrival, we will begin healing your injuries." Sideous glared at Vader, "Perhaps next time you will not have the same problem. I expect you to arrive soon Lord Vader."  
  
Abruptly the holoprojector shut off leaving Vader alone in the darkness of the cockpit. Slowly he rose from his kneeling position and looked at the coordinates that had been transmitted to his ship. Vader's eyes went wide when he saw their location. Darth Sideous was on Coruscant. That was something that Vader had never considered. It was a wonder that none of the Jedi had ever felt his presence. Vader entered the coordinates in the navi-computer and leaned back, content to relax and enjoy the ride. The way things were looking in the coming days Vader would have no time for relaxation.  
  
Naboo  
  
Today was one of the hardest days in Anakin Skywalker's life. Today, he had to leave his new home of Naboo to go command his part of the army. But more important to Anakin, he had to leave his new wife behind. Slowly Anakin looked around and smiled, all of his friends and what was left of his family were there to wish him off.  
  
"Anakin." Padme's voice got his attention. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"For too long I imagine." Anakin smiled slightly, "But every moment we're apart I'll be thinking of you. I'm going to miss you angel." Anakin said softly, running his hand over Padme's cheek.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Anakin." Padme looked over at Masters Yoda and Windu. "I think Mace is getting jealous of all the time we spend together. He probably wants to spend some time with you."  
  
Anakin chuckled softly. "He's acting the same way Obi-Wan would if he were in Mace's position. He's playing the role of a Father, afraid to let his son go. I need to say farewell to Mace and Yoda before I leave. I'll be back in a minute to give you a proper goodbye." Anakin pulled his robes around him and walked over to the Jedi Masters. Bowing slightly he said, "Masters thank you for coming to see me off."  
  
Mace rolled his eyes, "As if we had a choice Anakin. If I hadn't come of my own free will I'm sure Master Yoda would have used his cane to make me."  
  
Yoda and Anakin exchanged a look and began laughing quietly. Slowly Yoda looked into Anakin's eyes. "Make us proud you will Anakin. This I have seen. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And with you Master Yoda. Master Yoda, Master Windu, I hope to see you soon." Anakin turned before the Jedi Masters could say more. The last thing Anakin wanted the two Jedi Masters to see were the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Slowly Anakin walked up to his new wife and threw his arms around her.  
  
Padme looked deeply into her husband's eyes. "Be careful out there Ani. I couldn't bear to lose you."  
  
Anakin's blue eyes bore into Padme's brown eyes, "I'll be back before you know it angel. But until then, take care of yourself." Slowly Anakin leaned down and kissed his wife goodbye. Now it was time for him to go, and Anakin found he would do anything not to go. With the help of a Force- aided jump Anakin leapt into his fighter. With the flick of a switch his fighter roared to life beneath him. Before he left he looked back at Padme one last time. "I love you," he mouthed before slamming the throttle forward and taking off out of the hanger. As his fighter flew off into space Anakin checked his sensors, his ride was due to show up at anytime. Suddenly a warning alarm went off and Anakin watched in amazement as a warship larger than he had ever seen burst out of hyperspace. The ship was triangular shaped and colored a pale white.  
  
As Anakin continued watching he heard his comm. click on, "General Skywalker, this is the Victory. Do you ready for a ride?"  
  
Anakin continued gazing at the ship, as he responded, "Copy that Victory. This ship is unlike any other I've ever seen. What is it?"  
  
"Sir, this is a Victory Class Star Destroyer. The Victory is the first one to come off the line."  
  
"She's a beautiful ship." Anakin replied breathless.  
  
"Yes sir. We're quite proud of her. Once you're in the hanger bay we're going to make a jump to light speed sir. After that I'll gladly give you a tour."  
  
Anakin smiled even though he knew the other man couldn't hear him. "I'd love that Commander."  
  
"Fel sir. I'm from Corellia."  
  
"See you onboard Commander. THX-1138 out." Anakin flipped off the comm. and entered the hanger bay of the enormous new ship. The new ship that was his. That was the thought that made Anakin smile the most.  
  
  
  
Coruscant  
  
In no less than ten minutes, Vader's ship had landed at the coordinates Sideous had supplied him. Upon landing the dark lord strode out of his vessel to survey the hanger bay. It was nearly empty, other than his ship there was only one other. Vader gazed at it, and then felt his jaw drop in shock. The other ship had Republic Diplomatic clearance. And on top of that, it was brand new and top of the line. Vader was looking so intently at the shuttle he didn't notice the man walking up behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" a loud voice demanded.  
  
Vader paused before turning. The voice sounded strangely familiar. Slowly Vader turned to face the man who had spoken to him, and it was only then that Vader recognized him. "Chancellor Palpatine?" he asked clearly confused.  
  
"Yes I am the Chancellor. But you haven't answered my question, who are you?" the Chancellor demanded sounding impatient.  
  
Vader paused unsure of how to answer. Palpatine was in his master's hanger perhaps he worked for his master. Dooku had told him that Sideous controlled the Senate. Who would be better to control than the Supreme Chancellor? If Palpatine were an 'associate' of his master, then he would know of Darth Vader. But if Palpatine were not involved in Sideous' plots Vader was risking revealing too much information by saying who he was. With the Force, Vader could escape this situation though. Reaching out with the Force, Vader looked at Palpatine. With a slight motion of his hand he spoke, "You never saw a man in the hanger. You will go about your business."  
  
Palpatine looked at him clearly puzzled. "What are you talking about? You're standing right in front of me. Of course I see you."  
  
Vader frowned; this was not going as well as he had hoped. If his Master didn't show up soon, he may have to kill the nosey Chancellor. Slowly he reached for his lightsaber, and pulled it off of his belt. "Walk away now, while you still have the chance." He said menacingly.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you threatening me? I'll have you know as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic I don't have to deal with your threats," the Chancellor retorted. "I'll see that you are put in jail."  
  
Vader sighed and pointed his saber at the Chancellor. "Leave now, or I will be forced to kill you."  
  
Palpatine gazed at the silvery hilt in Vader's hand before he spoke. "You're a Jedi and you're threatening me? Master Yoda shall hear of this. Yes I will tell him all about your antics. Lord Vader."  
  
Vader lowered his saber in surprise, while Palpatine simply smiled at him. Suddenly Vader understood why the voice he had heard was familiar. Vader bowed slowly, "My apologies, Master. I did not realize it was you."  
  
Palpatine smiled. "No you didn't. Most people don't. But Lord Vader, you did what I expected of you. You were willing to kill to keep my plans secret. That is what matters."  
  
Vader nodded his head slowly. He had passed another one of Sideous' tests. "Yes Master."  
  
Palpatine smiled yet again, "You realize Lord Vader that you are the first person to know both my identities and still live?"  
  
"You can trust me Master." Vader said simply. But how many people had found out the Sith's true identity. Better yet how many people had died to keep that secret?  
  
"I know, Lord Vader you proved that by your earlier actions. Now please, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" Palpatine began walking away, and Vader fell into step behind him, pleased that he had earned the trust of his Master. Eventually, the Sith Master led Vader to an elaborately furnished room. "Sit Lord Vader. Let us talk."  
  
Vader seated himself and pulled the holocron from his cloak. "I believe this is what you wanted milord."  
  
Palpatine had watched silently as Vader had moved. When Vader reached into his cloak it had revealed the blaster wound on his shoulder. But that was not what had caught the Sith's eye. Instead it was the ever-growing bloodstain on his apprentice's tunic. Palpatine reached for the holocron, but as he did so, he caught his apprentice's eye. "Lord Vader are you well?" he asked pointing towards the stain.  
  
Vader glanced down at his shirt, surprised to see all the blood. He knew he had reopened the wound Dooku had given him, but he had not expected the effects to be so profound. "It would seem I was not as well healed as I had thought. But I am ready to complete any task you have for me Master."  
  
Palpatine smiled again, "Then Lord Vader take the time to heal. Once you have healed, you will go to Alderaan where I have a task for you."  
  
"And what is my task milord?" Vader asked curiously.  
  
"An excellent question my apprentice. You will lead the Separatist Fleet, as they carry out an orbital bombardment of the planet. It is time we rid ourselves of the pacifists who would impede my plans. Especially their leaders."  
  
Vader raised an eyebrow, "Then do you wish me to eliminate the Senator and his staff? Organa does advocate pacifism." Vader felt of twinge of regret from somewhere deep inside himself. Organa had been a friend of Kenobi's and Vader found himself reluctant to kill him.  
  
"No Organa is useful to me. for now. Let him live."  
  
Vader bowed at the waist wincing as he wound pulled uncomfortably, "As you wish my master."  
  
Palpatine clapped his hands, "Very well Lord Vader I suggest you rest. The attack commences in three months. You will be healed in that time."  
  
Palpatine simply commanded this, leaving no room for compromise. "Of course my master. Then I will deal with Alderaan. personally."  
  
"I would ask for nothing else Lord Vader." Palpatine replied with a twisted smile on his face. Soon his plans would be complete, and he would have full power. With Darth Vader by his side he would be unstoppable.  
  
  
  
VSD Victory: 6 Months Post Arena Battle Battle of Alderaan: T minus 72 Hours  
  
It was late at night in the ship's day cycle, but Anakin still couldn't sleep. Ever since he had left Naboo Anakin found he couldn't sleep well. Most of the time that didn't bother him though, he could meditate and not have to sleep. But sometimes, Anakin couldn't stand sitting in meditation seeing possible futures swirl around him. This was one of those times, and as a result Anakin was up pacing around his quarters. Sighing, Anakin looked at his chrono. Doing some quick math, he determined what time it would be back on Naboo, and luckily it was early enough that Padme might still be awake. Slowly he keyed in the coordinates into the comm. system. Leaning back in his chair, he waited until the connection was set.  
  
Suddenly the holoprojector flared to life in front of Anakin casting the room in a blue hue. Then the outline of a woman sitting at a desk appeared. Squinting Anakin looked at it and realized that it was not Padme, but someone else.  
  
"Senator Amidala's office. Can I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
Anakin paused trying to remember the woman's name. "Sache, this is Anakin Skywalker. Is Padme nearby?"  
  
"No General. I'm sorry, but the Senator went to Alderaan for a conference."  
  
Anakin smiled slightly. It seemed the Force was prodding him in a direction he wanted to go for once. "Do you have the comm. codes for where she's staying Sache? I need to speak with her."  
  
"Sure. One second though, I have to pull them up." Sache leaned down and Anakin could see that she was going through a set of paper on the desk. Finally she looked up, "I'm sending them to you now General."  
  
"Sache, you don't have to call me General. Please call me Anakin. One quick question though, do you still have a copy of the holo you took of Obi- Wan, Qui-Gon, and I?"  
  
Sache paused clearly trying to remember what holo Anakin meant. "Oh, the one I took right after you came on the queen's transport nearly ten years ago. I didn't know you had a copy of that."  
  
"I have Obi-Wan's copy." He replied sadly.  
  
"I can make a copy for you Anakin. I'll leave it in Padme's office for you. But I think I'll let you go talk to your wife now. I'm sure she'll want to hear from you."  
  
"Thank you Sache." Anakin smiled as the holoprojector shut off throwing the room back into darkness. Once again Anakin entered a string of coordinates into the comm. system and sat back as the connection was made. After a few minutes of waiting the holoprojector hummed to life again, but it seemed as though the connection were bad.  
  
"How can I help you sir?" a voice called out.  
  
"May I speak with Senator Amidala please?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, the Senator has asked to not be disturbed. I can take a message though."  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Anakin asked slowly.  
  
"No sir, but I doubt it will matter in this situation."  
  
"Please tell Senator Amidala that General Skywalker would like to speak with her. I imagine that then she will want to speak with me." Anakin leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly. For once his rank had been useful for something.  
  
"General Skywalker, I didn't realize that was you. I'll patch you through right now."  
  
Anakin bowed his head slightly, "Thank you." Anakin watched as the seal of the Republic filled the screen. Moments later it was replaced by the smiling face of Padme Amidala.  
  
"Ani, is that you?" she asked. "I can't see you very clearly the connection is pretty bad."  
  
"Its me angel. You'd think that the most advanced starship in the galaxy would have a decent transmission system? Not this one." Padme laughed and Anakin smiled back. No matter how he felt the sound of his wife laughing always cheered him up.  
  
"Why are you calling Anakin?"  
  
"I couldn't stand not seeing you. I figured that this time, the holo would have to do."  
  
Padme gazed at him, and Anakin knew she could tell he was lying. "As flattering as that may be, whats the real reason?"  
  
"I never could fool you could I? I. I've had dreams again Padme. They're not good either. Every time I try to sleep, I see Obi-Wan, but he's always dying. He never fights, he always allows himself to be struck down. I'm powerless to help him." Anakin swiped at a tear falling down his cheek. "Then I see myself on the Victory, I think. just watching as a planet is destroyed. I'm helpless to stop it too. But that's not the worst Padme. I see myself turning to the darkside, and. then its all a blur. Finally I see myself in black armor, but I hear. a hissing sound and it comes from me. I don't know what it all means."  
  
Padme frowned, she could tell how upset Anakin was. But she could do nothing to help him. "Anakin listen to me. You won't turn. You and I both know that."  
  
"But the Tuskens!" Anakin replied, "I killed them. I took a step down the dark path."  
  
"Anakin!" Padme interrupted. "I don't understand the Force, I won't pretend to, but you've done everything you can to make up for that. That has to count for something."  
  
Anakin looked into her eyes, "I know that, Mace even told me something like that. But ever since I killed the Tuskens, things have seemed different." Anakin paused, "Padme I can't talk about this. Not now at least." He shook his head, "Why are you on Alderaan?"  
  
Padme could tell that Anakin was trying to change the subject. For a moment she was tempted to now let him do so, but she realized that it was probably best if Anakin weren't forced to talk about the darkside or his fears now. "There's a trade conference here. It's important to Naboo's future. I'm supposed to be here for the next few weeks. Why?"  
  
A smirk painted Anakin's face, "Chancellor Palpatine ordered my flight group to go to Alderaan indefinitely. We'll be there in three days. I'm looking forward." Abruptly the holoprojector shut off. Anakin frowned; the connection had failed leaving him alone with his thoughts, alone in the darkness.  
  
Dreadnought Executor Battle of Alderaan: T minus 68 Hours  
  
Olin Kast took a deep breath as he went to confront Lord Vader. Since the Dark Lord's arrival he hadn't said a word to either Olin or any of the crew. That was what scared Olin the most; it seemed obvious that Vader was angry. For the past days Olin had avoided Vader in the hope that he would be spared from his anger. But that plan fell apart when Vader requested his presence. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and strained to hear a response from his master. Curiously enough though, a part of him was not afraid of confronting Vader. Olin laughed quietly, "Obviously that part of my mind had suicidal tendencies." He whispered. Just as Olin was turning to leave the door hissed open.  
  
"Come in Kast. I must speak with you," called out the commanding voice of Lord Vader.  
  
"Of course milord. How may I be of service?" Olin asked hoping that this would keep Vader from becoming angry. Instead Vader surprised him and smiled slightly.  
  
"There is no need to be so formal Olin. I require your assistance. Please sit down, let me explain."  
  
Olin sat down, his mind racing. This was the most that Vader had said to him at one time. "How may I be of service Lord Vader?"  
  
Vader leaned forward in his chair and looked at Olin smiling slightly still. The smile sent a chill down Olin's back. Anytime that Vader had smiled something terrible was about to happen. "Do you have access to the names of the Senators attending the trade conference?"  
  
Olin shook his head slightly, "No sir." Olin paused, what he was about to say could endanger his life especially if he failed. "But, I can slice them out of the main computer sir."  
  
Vader smiled yet again, and Olin had to bite his tongue not to shudder. "Very well Olin. Use my computer and let me know when you have it."  
  
Olin inclined his head slightly in a bow, "Yes Lord Vader." Olin trudged over to the computer and sat before it, acutely aware of Vader's gaze following him. Olin smiled, the file he needed to slice wasn't very secure. In fact it was one he could access even with his security clearance. He frowned, why would Vader not have the clearance to view such a file? Olin keyed in his password and turned to look at his master.  
  
"Finished already?" he inquired as he rose to his feet.  
  
Olin nodded and moved away from the computer. "Yes, I am milord. The information you require is on the screen."  
  
"Excellent Olin." Vader smiled and looked down at the computer screen. Olin watched him as he read. When Vader looked at the screen he frowned. Vader looked like a different man, no longer smiling. "Olin, prepare my ship!" the Dark Lord commanded.  
  
"But milord..." Olin began.  
  
"No buts. Just do it now... Before I have to find a new servant."  
  
Olin took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The Dark Lord was back to being himself, demanding and authoritative. "Your ship will be ready soon Lord Vader." he said as he scurried out of the door. Olin laughed slightly, it was best not to keep Lord Vader waiting.  
  
Alderaan Battle of Alderaan: T minus 60 Hours  
  
Vader took his indiscreet shuttle in for a landing, hoping not to attract too much attention to himself. If he were noticed, things would go badly for the dark lord in the future. Vader frowned as he shut down the engines. If Palpatine found out that he were here, the Sith Lord would be outraged. The thought of seeing has Master outraged sent a shiver down Vader's spine. He had no doubt that Palpatine could destroy him if enraged enough, and Vader had no intention of dying. But he had set things up so that Palpatine would never know that he had left the ship.  
  
Vader smiled slightly as he left his ship. If Palpatine checked the records he would see that it was Olin Kast who accessed the listing of Senators attending the trade conference, not Darth Vader. He actually did hope that Palpatine would not discover that Olin had read the file, Olin had carried out all of Vader's wishes, without as much as a single complaint. If Palpatine chose to kill him though, so be it, Olin's blood was not on Vader's hands.  
  
Now Vader just had to find the Royal Palace, and he could return to his ship. Every hour he spent on Alderaan increased the chances of Palpatine discovering he left the Executor. "Excuse me," Vader said to a passerby, "can you direct me to the Royal Palace?"  
  
The passerby stopped and looked at Vader, "Uhh, sure. Just go down the street, it will be on your right in about two blocks. Why do you ask?"  
  
Vader frowned, he would have to answer the man's question, but he could not risk wiping his memory with the Force. Vader had to save his strength for later. "I'm a senatorial aide, I just get lost every time I come to Alderaan."  
  
The man laughed, "I've lived here my whole life and I still get lost. Enjoy your stay on Alderaan."  
  
Vader smiled, "I will thank you." Vader walked towards the palace, hiding himself in his billowing cloak. Once inside he stopped, trying to remember which floor the Senator's office was on. Tentatively he reached out with the Force, trying to find the familiar presence. In a matter of moments he found who he was looking for, and took off at a brisk pace down the hall. Vader stopped yet again, this time in front of the door, taking a moment to clear his mind and call on the Force. Using the Force, he created an illusion around himself, and stepped through the door.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" asked and obviously bored secretary.  
  
Vader nodded slightly, "I need to speak with the Senator."  
  
"The senator is rather busy, may I take a message."  
  
Vader smiled slightly and projected the illusion deep into the woman's mind. "Tell her, that her husband wishes to see her."  
  
The secretary's eyes widened slightly, "Of course General Skywalker. We weren't expecting you for a while longer though. Just go on through, I'm sure Senator Amidala is looking forward to seeing you."  
  
"Thank you." Vader replied softly. Casually he clipped his lightsaber off of his belt and put it in his hand. Saber in hand he strode thorough the door to Padme's office, dreading what he was about to do.  
  
VSD Victory  
  
Battle of Alderaan: T minus 60 Hours  
  
  
  
When Anakin Skywalker found himself standing in an office looking at his wife, the first question that came to mind was, "How did I get here?" Anakin knew as well as any other Jedi that Jedi do not dream. Anakin frowned, that meant that he was only seeing Padme in a vision, that what he was seeing was not real. yet. This was just one possible future.  
  
"Padme." He called out quietly, hoping she would answer him. But Padme gave no sign that she had heard Anakin instead, she continued reading off her data pad. Anakin frowned yet again; a boring vision of the future was the last thing he needed. A loud beep caught Anakin's attention, and he watched as Padme answered her commlink.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked, clearly tired.  
  
"General Skywalker is here to see you milady," replied a scratchy voice from the commlink.  
  
Padme leaned back in her seat and smiled, "Send him through." Padme glanced over at the woman seated on the other side of the room. Anakin tried to see who she was, but her face was covered by a robe. "Sabe, did you know Anakin was here?"  
  
The handmaiden shook her head. "No, there have been no communications with the Victory." Sabe smiled, "It wouldn't surprise me if their comm. was malfunctioning again. And I'm sure that's driving your husband crazy."  
  
Padme's quiet laugh echoed through the room. "Either that or Ani is driving everyone else crazy trying to fix it." Anakin laughed slightly at this comment, Padme's guess was entirely correct, he had been trying to fix the comm., but with no success.  
  
Anakin's attention was diverted as the door hissed open revealing a man in a dark cloak. A sinking feeling filled Anakin as he looked at the man, there was no way that could be him, the man was a good two heads shorter than he was, but not only that troubled Anakin. The shadowed man looked right at him as though he could see Anakin. Reaching out with the Force he could feel the darkness radiating off of the stranger, who somehow seemed familiar.  
  
"You're not my husband." Padme said quietly staring at the shadowed man. "Who are you?"  
  
The man in the shadows did not respond, instead, he raised his arm, and with a snap-hiss, a crimson bladed saber appeared in his hand. Anakin could hear the rustle of metal on leather as Sabe drew her blaster, but Anakin knew she would never be able to shoot the dark man in time. The light saber went flying across the room towards Padme, as Anakin leapt forward trying to stop it in its path.  
  
With at start Anakin awoke in a sweat soaked bed. He shook his head slightly, what he had seen was not a dream. He was sure of it. Instead, he had received a vision of the future from the Force. A vision the warned him of the danger his wife was facing.  
  
Anakin shook his head and tried not to panic, but the idea that his beloved wife could be in danger and he would be unable to save here was enough break apart his calm Jedi demeanor. Anakin sighed trying to release his tension, and heard Master Yoda's voice speaking quietly in the back of his head. "Always in motion the future is. Difficult to foresee."  
  
Reaching out Anakin grabbed his comm. and switched it on. "Bridge, this is General Skywalker, get me to Alderaan as fast as you can."  
  
"Sir?" replied a tinny voice. "The ship is at full speed, and we are taking the known route to Alderaan."  
  
"I'll be up there in a second, I'll give you a better set of coordinates, it should shave a few hours off of our time." Anakin switched off his commlink without even waiting for a reply. He pulled on his robes and walked out the doors, trying to clear the disturbing vision of the future from his head.  
  
  
  
Alderaan  
  
Battle of Alderaan: T minus 60 Hours  
  
Vader stalked into the Senator's inner office saber in hand. Trying to calm himself he called on the Force. The truth was Vader was nervous about what he was doing. If Palpatine found out Vader would be dead in less than a few days, and Vader had no wish to die. yet. Trying to appear calm he walked into Senator Amidala's office still projecting his disguise in the form of Anakin Skywalker. Padme Amidala was exactly as he remembered when he saw her, and he could tell just by looking at her, that she was deeply in love with Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, the thought of his former Padawan made him regret what he was about to do. Anakin did not deserve what was about to happen.  
  
Padme Amidala's voice interrupted his reverie. "You're not my husband." She said it as a simple face, not a question. Then she looked right at Vader and her eyes seemed to bore down into his very core. "Who are you?"  
  
Vader smiled slightly, he had not expected his illusion to work on Padme, at leas not for long. She had already seen through one layer of his disguise, luckily his cloak would keep his face concealed. Padme was exactly as he remembered, direct and to the point. Instead Vader chose not to talk, hoping to keep his identity secret for just a little while longer. As he watched, a glowing form appeared standing behind the Senator. Vader squinted and he could see the glowing form of his former Padawan. A cold anger filled him as he watched Anakin appraise him. Thoughtfully Vader smiled, as a plan former in his head. Slowly he raised his arm, still holding the hilt of his lightsaber in his hand. With a twitch of his finger, the blade ignited with a snap-hiss spilling its crimson light across the room. Vader cocked his wrist and sent his weapon flying toward the Senator. Dimly, he could hear a rustle as the other woman sitting in the room began to draw her blaster. It was of no matter though; it would be a simple task for Vader to divide his attention between the Senator and her bodyguard. Vader sent his saber skimming over Padme's head narrowly avoiding hitting her. Instead his blade went crashing into the holocam behind her before beginning its return to his outstretched hand. The throwing of his saber may have been a bit melodramatic, but it would be enough to give Skywalker nightmares for a long time as he relived his helplessness to save his wife.  
  
  
  
Vader turned to his side as the woman pointed her blaster at him and fired. Causally he put his other hand before him and absorbed the energy in the blaster bolts. With a wave of his hand he crushed the barrel of the woman's blaster rendering it useless. Turning again Vader directed his attention to the senator and noticed that she now had a weapon pointed at him. Vader smiled slightly, he should have known that Padme would be armed. Casually he ignited his saber again and moved it into position to block any shot she would make.  
  
"If you've come here to kill me I'm at least going to give you a fight." Padme said staring Vader down.  
  
Vader laughed quietly as he watched the Senator. "I'm not here to kill you Senator Amidala." Vader watched as the confusion showed on her face. Seizing the moment he pulled her weapon out of her hand and sent it flying across the room.  
  
Padme's eyes were riveted on the glowing red blade. "If you're going to kill me do it now."  
  
Vader sighed, "I already told you I am not here to kill you Senator." He shut down his lightsaber and replaced it on his belt.  
  
Padme's eyes narrowed as she watched the shadowed man. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to warn you Senator. You are in grave danger and you must leave Alderaan at once. It is not safe for you here."  
  
"Why is that?" she asked still staring at the dark lord.  
  
Vader paused before he replied, but before he could speak, he felt something tug on him and pull him back.  
  
"Run Padme, get away while you can!" a voice yelled from behind Vader. Vader knew it had to be Padme's bodyguard. With a wave of his hand he sent her flying back into her seat.  
  
With a look of shock on his face Vader looked at the woman. In the ensuing struggle her hood had fallen off revealing a face Darth Vader had never expected to see again. The face of a woman who had been deeply important to him in a past life. "Sabe." He breathed, daring to speak her name.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" she said softly. Vader frowned and reached for his hood, it too had fallen off in the struggle revealing his face as well. Vader frowned; of all the women he had ever met she would be one of the few who could see through his disguise. His close cropped red-hair and goatee had not fooled her, nor had the green contact lenses.  
  
"Master Kenobi?" echoed Padme's voice as she too recognized the fallen Jedi.  
  
Vader cursed his luck. These two women knowing who he was before would unnecessarily complicate things. Vader looked at Sabe and could see the tears forming in her eyes. "You shouldn't have done that Sabe." Vader sighed. "This complicates things." Vader turned to his attention to Padme. "Do you believe me now? Do you think that you should leave Alderaan?"  
  
"I believe you Obi-Wan." Padme paused as she watched the man standing before her. "But you're supposed to be dead."  
  
Vader nodded. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead. The man you knew is gone. I." Vader paused unable to continue.  
  
"Then why did you come here Obi-Wan or whoever you are?"  
  
Vader smiled slightly, "It is what was right to do. You were a good friend to me before. I needed to repay that debt. That and I do not wish to see you hurt."  
  
Padme nodded slightly, "You need to explain this to Anakin."  
  
Vader interrupted, his anger blazing, "The only thing keeping Skywalker alive is you Padme. If it weren't for you I would have killed him earlier."  
  
"What?" she asked clearly shocked. Obi-Wan had loved Anakin like a son. But now, he seemed to hate him.  
  
"Know this Padme, as long as you live, Anakin is safe from me. I can not bring myself to hurt you by killing him."  
  
Padme nodded clearly taken aback by the response she had seen in Vader. "Thank you for sparing him Obi-Wan, even if it's only for my sake."  
  
"Padme, my dear friend, you must leave soon. It is not safe for you here."  
  
Padme looked into Vader's eyes and she could see a trace of the man who had once been a dear friend of hers. Looking at the man before her she could tell that he had greatly changed. No longer was he the caring, gentle man she had known, instead he had been shaped into something different, something dangerous. "I'll leave in the morning." Padme reached out and pulled her old friend into a hug.  
  
Surprisingly Vader found himself returning the hug. "Good bye my friend," he whispered softly in her ear. Vader released the hug and turned to face Sabe. "Obi-Wan Kenobi will always love you Sabe." He said softly.  
  
"But what about you? Do you still love me." Sabe asked tears running slowly down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't answer that. I am not Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not anymore. Goodbye Sabe." Vader leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I wish things could have been different between you and me." Sabe gave no reply, but to lower her head and cry softly. Vader turned and walked towards the door, but Padme's voice stopped him.  
  
"Who are you now Obi-Wan?"  
  
Vader stopped, knowing he should not answer that question. Before he could stop himself he looked over his shoulder. "Vader, my name is Vader." Vader strode from the room and did not look back, so that Padme and Sabe would not see the tears running down his cheeks. The two women were left alone finally able to mourn the loss of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. They knew that Obi-Wan was truly gone and in his place was something different.  
  
Dreadnought Executor  
  
Battle of Alderaan: T minus 8 Hours  
  
Lord Vader sat in his quarters, trying to clear his mind and meditate. It had been days since he had left Naboo, but thoughts of Padme and Sabe still echoed through his mind. Vader frowned, if his Master saw him in this state of mind, there was no doubt that Palpatine would be angered greatly. A chill ran down Vader's back as he remembered the last time his Master had been angry with him.  
  
But, the wrath of Palpatine was not what had Vader worried the most. On Naboo, he discovered that Obi-Wan Kenobi was not completely dead. It was the Obi-Wan part of him that had made him go to Naboo in the first place. Looking back on it, the Dark Lord was not angered by the resurgence of Obi- Wan Kenobi. Now that Vader knew a part of himself still clung to his past, he would know where his doubts came from. Try as he might, he was unable to destroy the last vestiges of the man he had once been.  
  
"Lord Vader?" Olin's voice snapped Vader out of his meditation.  
  
"What is it?" Vader demanded abandoning all pretenses of being civil.  
  
"Milord, Lord Sideous requests your attention." Olin replied bowing his head slightly.  
  
Vader rose to his feet, and looked over at his servant. "You are dismissed. I will speak with my Master alone." Vader watched as Olin scurried away, before turning on his holoprojector. Slowly the glowing image of his master came into focus.  
  
"Lord Vader," Palpatine began without preamble, "how goes your mission."  
  
Vader fell to one knee and bowed before his master. "The fleet is assembled milord. We will strike the planet in nearly eight hours."  
  
Palpatine smiled at his apprentice, "Excellent Lord Vader. You have carried out my instructions to the letter." Vader did not respond, so Palpatine continued, "I have final instructions for you now."  
  
"What is thy bidding thy master?" Vader intoned quietly.  
  
"After the battle, you will return to Coruscant Lord Vader. As quickly as possible. I need you by my side for the next phase in my plan."  
  
Vader nodded slightly, "As you command my Master."  
  
"I was not finished speaking Lord Vader. Mind your place." Palpatine replies his face coloring in anger. "Dispose of Olin Kast. He has become too. curious in our affairs." Palpatine smiled at his apprentice. "Rise Lord Vader, and carry out my wishes."  
  
The holoprojector clicked off and Vader rose to his feet. Numbly he walked over to Olin's room and opened the door. Olin looked at Vader and laughed slightly, "So Sideous has finally decided that you should kill me." Olin rose to his feet and looked Vader in the eyes. "He'll get rid of you when he tires of toying with you, just like he's doing to me." Olin's eyes were blazing with anger, showing more emotion than he had ever displayed in Vader's presence. "You don't have to let him destroy you Lord Vader. You could stop him now, before he even has a chance to plunge the galaxy into civil war."  
  
Vader looked at Olin and pulled his lightsaber from his belt. "You're time has come Olin Kast. It is time for you to meet your maker." With a snap- hiss Vader's crimson blade filled the air, but he didn't swing it.  
  
\  
  
"Go ahead Lord Vader," Olin replied calmly, seemingly unafraid to die. "Strike down an unarmed man. Show me how powerful you really are."  
  
Vader's arm rose, his lightsaber and pointed it at Olin before he paused. Thoughts were jumbling through his head, and he knew that it would be wrong of him to kill Olin. With a clatter his lightsaber fell to the floor, and Vader regarded his servant. "I will not kill you. It would be. wrong." Olin took a deep breath but offered no response. "You will not be safe if my Master discovers that you still live. It would be wise of you to hide yourself away."  
  
"Where will I go then?"  
  
Vader thought for a moment before replying. "There is one place I know of where you will be safe. Go to the Senator from Naboo. Tell her that I sent you. She will help you."  
  
"Senator Amidala." Olin inquired.  
  
"Correct," was the only response Vader offered.  
  
"She's the one you went to see on Alderaan isn't she?" Olin asked watching Vader. "Why did you save her?"  
  
"She is... was a friend of mine. It was the right thing to do. Take a shuttle and go to Naboo Olin. Leave before I change my mind."  
  
Olin picked up a bag and walked out the door. Outside he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Thank you Lord Vader. Thank you for allowing me to live."  
  
"It was the right thing to do," was all Vader replied as the doors hissed shut.  
  
  
  
VSD Victory  
  
Battle of Alderaan: T minus 1 Hour  
  
Anakin Skywalker stood on the command deck watching the swirl of hyperspace before him. But not even the calm swirls of hyperspace could calm him. Anakin smiled slightly, in a little over an hour he would get to see his wife for the first time in almost four months. As he looked out the view port, he heard the click of boot heels behind him. Anakin turned around, "How can I help you Commander Fel?"  
  
Fel smiled. No matter how hard he tried, Anakin always knew when he was coming. "Sir, the last checks on the primary systems have been completed." Fel smiled slightly, "You'll be pleased to know the holo comm. is working again. I doubt it will cut out on you again. I'm sure the techs wouldn't let it."  
  
Anakin chuckled softly. After his experience trying to fix the holo comm. he was sure that it would never break while he was using it. The techs were tired of Anakin prodding around and making things worse. "I'm glad to hear that Commander."  
  
"Perhaps you would like to test the holo comm. sir?" Fel asked barely holding back a smile.  
  
"Is it that obvious I miss my wife?" Anakin paused a moment. "Never mind. don't answer that."  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't dream of it." Fel turned and walked back towards his console. He looked over his shoulder and put a sloppy grin on his face, "Only another 48 minutes sir."  
  
Anakin laughed again, "I'm going to get you back." Fel only smiled again and turned back to his console, leaving Anakin alone. As he watched the swirl of hyperspace, his thoughts drifted back to Padme. Anakin reached out with the Force, trying to feel her presence. After a moment's concentration, he could sense her emotions, and Anakin frowned slightly. Fear and sorrow? Why would she be feeling those things? Anakin expanded his senses, trying to get an idea of what could have caused these feelings. There was a sense of wrongness about Alderaan; something was about to happen, something bad. Suddenly he felt a dark blot in the Force. Anakin frowned, what could cause such an aura of hatred and darkness. But that wasn't what distressed him the most; somehow the dark presence was familiar.  
  
Tentatively Anakin reached out to the dark presence. Who are you? Slowly Anakin took a deep breath, if this dark presence were hostile that could mean trouble. Anakin felt the dark presence expand towards him, and a shiver ran down his back. He had no doubt that he was feeling the power of the darkside. Every instinct he had screamed at him to break the connection, but Anakin stayed in place. Who are you? he called out again.  
  
The darkside surged towards him again and Anakin heard a word whispered through his mind. Skywalker. Anakin could almost picture the dark smile that would be coloring the other person's face.  
  
You know who I am. Now who are you? Anakin demanded trying to mask his frustration.  
  
Anakin shivered again, as the voice whispered in his mind. Vader. Abruptly the connection was severed, leaving Anakin in a daze. The Force seemed to scream at him, that something was wrong at Alderaan, and that whoever this Vader man was he was involved.  
  
Anakin turned around, trying to keep calm. "Ready the fighters for launch as soon as we arrive. Come out of hyperspace with shields up and weapons ready."  
  
Fel turned to regard him, "Sir?"  
  
Anakin looked right into Fel's eyes. "Something bad is going to happen."  
  
Fel nodded slightly, "Understood sir, going to battle alert." A klaxon began blaring throughout the ship, as Fel looked at Anakin. "Sir, the ship is ready, and the rest of the fleet is being informed. What are your thoughts?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Dreadnought Executor  
  
Battle of Alderaan: T minus 1 Hour  
  
Vader stood at the view port on his command deck watching the stars. So Skywalker was coming to Alderaan. Soon Vader would have the chance to confront his former padawan. Vader turned from the view port and gazed at his crew. As he looked across the room, he saw the face of only one man. Jango Fett. Vader frowned slightly, the use of clones on this mission should have upset him, but strangely enough he felt nothing. "General. What is our status?" the dark lord barked."  
  
A man wearing a general's uniform looked up, and stood to attention. "Lord Vader, weapons are online at full power. All ground troops report ready. The Executor and the rest of the fleet are ready for battle."  
  
Vader kept a smile off of his face. "Good work General. We will attack on my signal, and only then." Vader turned and gazed out the view port again. His eyes locked onto the planet Alderaan lying before him, and he frowned. He had no qualms about attacking the planet, even though the people of Alderaan claimed they were pacifists. The only thing that worried Vader was Padme. He could only hope that she had heeded his warning and left. The dark lords thoughts were interrupted as a man ran into him. Slowly Vader turned and watched as the man walked away, not even acknowledging his mistake. Sighing the dark lord clenched his hand and the clone began clutching at his throat. "Next time. excuse yourself." The body thudded to the ground as Vader released his hold. Vader turned his head towards the troops standing at the entrance to the bridge. "Dispose of this mess." The clone troopers bowed and drug the body away. "General, begin the attack." Vader turned to watch as streams of light erupted from his ships and flew towards the peaceful planet below.  
  
VSD Victory  
  
Battle of Alderaan  
  
As soon as the Victory exploded out of hyperspace Anakin was met with a sight he had never expected to see. A fleet of ships were firing on Alderaan and launching wings of fighters and assault shuttles. "Commander, launch all fighters now. Tell them to protect the planet." Anakin barked out.  
  
"Fighters launching now." Fel replied a slight tremor in his voice. Fel took a deep breath before speaking again. "General, the enemy fleet outnumbers ours nearly two to one."  
  
"I know. But the Victory has to be worth at least two of their ships. It doesn't matter though. We won't be retreating, we have to save Alderaan or die trying." As Anakin spoke he felt of sense of peace washing over him, if he had to die then that was the will of the Force, but at least he would have the chance to save the lives of millions of innocents. He only wished that he could speak to Padme one last time. Just thinking of Padme shattered the Jedi's sense of peace. She was still on Alderaan. Anakin reached out with the Force trying to get a sense of his wife's location, but the dark presence blocked his efforts and Anakin could almost hear laughter echoing in the back of his mind. But the fact that really disturbed him was that the laughter seemed familiar. Abruptly Anakin slammed his shields back into place and the laughter faded away.  
  
Fel looked at Anakin and smiled shakily, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. The fleet is ready for your commands."  
  
Anakin smiled slightly, but the thought of Padme being stranded on Alderaan wiped the smile from his face. "I think you know me too well Commander." He said softly. Tentatively Anakin reached out with the Force again, but instead of avoiding the dark presence he searched for it. A smile split his face, the darkness was radiating from a ship nearby. Opening his eyes slightly he found the ship. "Commander, tell all ships to target the dreadnought directly ahead. I want that ship destroyed."  
  
"General that ship is in the middle of the enemy battle group? Is there some reason why we have to hit is first?"  
  
"The enemy commander is there." Anakin whispered, "I can feel him. Without their leader, we have an advantage."  
  
"All due respect, but how do you know?" Fel questioned.  
  
Anakin's eyes snapped open and he looked right at Fel. "It's a sith. I feel him in the Force."  
  
A chill ran down Fel's spine. Few people remembered the sith, but he had heard stories of them growing up. The enemy leader would be as powerful as Anakin, but tainted by evil with no self-control. "Well, then I guess that's definitely our target then." The Victory lurched forward and began to plow through the enemy formation. The ship shook as turbolaser blasts ate away at her shields, but every time Fel looked at Anakin, the Jedi seemed calm and collected. "We're in range now."  
  
Anakin glanced out the view port, "Open fire." The ship shook as the turbolaser blasts went flying across the void and splashed against the enemy dreadnought. The enemy ship came around and opened fire on the Victory, causing the ship to shake even more. As Anakin watched he felt a tingle in the back of his mind, as his danger sense was triggered. Without a second thought, he threw himself away from the view port just as it exploded. A whistling sound filled the command deck, and Anakin felt himself being pulled backwards towards the void of space. With a wave of his hand, Anakin used the Force, to pull down the blast shield over the shattered view port. Coughing slightly Anakin looked around the command deck, trying to find survivors. Most of his crew were beginning to move, but had taken on a bluish tinge and were clearly suffering from a lack of oxygen. Anakin frowned, he was useless here and in his mind, he should have been out fighting the battle in space not just giving the orders. Slowly Anakin reached into his cloak and pulled out his commlink, and with a flip of his thumb activated it. "Fighter control the is Skywalker. Ready my fighter." Before anyone could even respond Anakin had flipped out the commlink and was racing off the command deck. Now he would be able to make a difference.  
  
VSD: Victory Battle of Alderaan  
  
The Victory rocked as Anakin entered the hanger deck. All around him pilots were racing to their fighters. But something caught the Jedi's eye, in the middle of the hanger there was a burning wreck of a fighter unlike anything Anakin had ever seen before. The sound of an astromech twittering brought Anakin back to the situation at hand. "  
  
"R4 is the fighter ready?" The droid tweeted an affirmative and Anakin raced towards his fighter. Another explosion rocked the hanger bay and Anakin felt the artificial gravity flutter. With a force-aided leap, he climbed into the cockpit and pulled canopy shut. With a flick of his hand the fighter's engines roared to life, and Anakin soared out of the hanger before the Victory had a chance to fall apart around him. Once in open space Anakin felt whole again. For months he hadn't had the chance to fly, and even though the situation was desperate Anakin knew he was where he belonged. "All ships, the is General Skywalker. Do we know where the lead ship is?"  
  
Anakin's danger sense tingled and he sent his ship spiraling wildly down. Glancing up he saw a fighter unlike anything he had ever seen before blazing towards him. With two solar panels connected to a spherical cockpit it was unlike anything Anakin had seen before, but it was obviously dangerous. The control stick bucked in Anakin's hand as lasers slammed into his ship sending him spinning again. With a startling sense of clarity Anakin knew what he had to do to save his life. Quickly he turned off his engines, making his ship appear to be disabled. As the unfamiliar fighter came closer Anakin reached out with the Force and turned his fighter to face his opponent. With a grim smile Anakin pulled the trigger blasting the other fighter into space dust.  
  
"General Skywalker. This is Defender leader. We're right in the thick of these new fighters. They seem to all be protecting this one dreadnought. It must be the leader. I'm sending the coordinates to you now." the comm. crackled.  
  
"Thanks Defender Leader. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"It'll be an honor sir. We could use a Jedi here."  
  
Glancing down at his control panel Anakin looked at the coordinates of the dreadnought. Tentatively he reached out with the Force and felt the overwhelming dark presence. That was where he needed to be. The Republic needed a Jedi and it was time Anakin started acting like the Jedi he was. "No more games. no more lives lost. Its time I took care of the dark one." Reaching out with the Force Anakin projected his thoughts to the dark side presence I'm coming for you. You're not killing anymore of my people.  
  
Laugher echoed in his mind, I will be waiting Young Skywalker. With a fading laughter the voice withdrew leaving Anakin alone again.  
  
Dreadnought Executor  
  
Vader smiled slightly as he looked out the view port. His fleet was shredding the meager Republic forces and soon Skywalker would be destroyed. Vader sighed softly thinking of Padme. He had promised her that he would not destroy Anakin but now it looked as though he would be forced to destroy his former Padawan. "If only you weren't so overconfident Anakin." The dark lord mumbled.  
  
"Lord Vader," a voice interrupted the sith's thoughts. "Sir, the enemy is targeting out ship specifically. We must escape while we still can."  
  
Vader slowly turned to look at the officer who interrupted him and was pleased to see the man pale. "We will not leave. Bring the starfighters back to form a defensive screen. Tell them to bring me Skywalker."  
  
"Sir I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. If we don't leave."  
  
"I tire of your excuses commander. Carry out my orders now." Vader commanded staring deep into the officer's eyes.  
  
"No." the officer began before reaching for his throat.  
  
"Very well commander. you have made your choice." The dark lord tightened his fist and watched as the officer began to gasp for breath. Across the room two stormtroopers reached for their blasters and pointed them at Vader and the Dark Lord's face split into a cruel smile. "More traitor's to deal with." As the stormtroopers opened fire Vader hurled the body of his former commander in the way of the blaster bolts and then into the stormtroopers. The stormtroopers began to rise to their feet, but with a wave of his hand the Dark Lord sent them flying into a bulkhead.  
  
Vader stood quivering with rage on the command deck. "You will all listen to me. This is the price that traitors will pay." The Dark Lord extended his hand and called forth all of his hatred. The bridge crew sat stunned as lightning flashed from Vader's hands. They continued watching as the stormtroopers writhed in pain. But then Vader stopped and cast his gaze across the room. "Betray myself or my master and you will suffer much worse of a fate." The dark lord turned and began looking out at the battle again. "Find Skywalker now."  
  
As Vader watched the battle unfold in front of him he felt a cold presence fill his mind. Lord Vader, what was the cause of your annoyance? Vader recognized the voice of his master filling his mind and frowned slightly, this had never happened before and it made him strangely uncomfortable. Perhaps his conscience was acting up or maybe it was the fear that Palpatine would discover his conversation with Padme.  
  
A simple matter of others thinking they were responsible for making all decisions. The problem has been solved my Master. Vader replied hoping this would satisfy his Master.  
  
Palpatine's laughter echoed in his mind. Excellent my apprentice. You have done well in Alderaan, but I have one last request of you.  
  
What is thy bidding my Master? Vader replied obediently.  
  
Your fleet must withdraw from Alderaan immediately. Palpatine must have sensed Vader's confusion as he continued. You were never meant to destroy Alderaan. This attack was only meant to show that the Republic cannot protect its own people.  
  
We will leave soon milord. But first I must deal with.  
  
Skywalker. Palpatine interrupted seemingly annoyed. Deal with him and then leave. Do not fail me Lord Vader. Palpatine's voice withdrew from Vader's mind leaving him alone to watch the battle before him. Instinctively the sith ducked as a maroon delta shaped fighter flew by the command deck.  
  
"Lord Vader." A voice called out nervously. "General Skywalker wishes to speak with you."  
  
Vader smiled. "I shall listen to what he has to say. You have done well Commander. And by doing so you have saved your life."  
  
The officer smiled nervously. "Thank you Lord Vader," he began but the Dark Lord was no longer paying attention.  
  
"Enemy commander we can end this fight now." Anakin's voice boomed in Vader's ears.  
  
The Dark Lord smiled slightly, "And how do you propose to do that Skywalker. A duel?"  
  
There was a noticeable pause before Anakin replied. "That will work. On the surface in two hours in front of the Royal Palace. Until then we have a cease fire."  
  
"If you wish to foolishly die that is your fault Skywalker. Your challenge is accepted." Vader cut the comm. connection and smiled. Skywalker had played right into his hands. Soon Vader would see who was stronger, the master or the apprentice.  
  
  
  
Dreadnought Executor  
  
As Anakin's fighter slid through the atmosphere Darth Vader watched. The boy, no young man, the dark lord corrected himself, was an excellent pilot. Vader had no doubt that in a dogfight Skywalker would destroy him easily, but on the ground, the odds were with the Dark Lord and his greater experience. The Dark Lord smiled slightly before turning away from the view port. "Ready a shuttle." He snapped and watched as his officers scurried to carry about their orders. Vader smiled again, it was amazing how powerful a motivator fear was.  
  
"Milord," a bloodied lieutenant began, "the hanger bay was hit. all of our shuttles are destroyed." The man paled as the Sith's dark eyes fell over him.  
  
"Have a TIE readied then. I will be in the hanger in five minutes if it is not ready you will pay the consequences."  
  
Vader thought it impossible but the man got even paler. "Of course milord," he stammered, "it will be ready upon your arrival."  
  
Without another word Vader stalked away leaving the bridge.  
  
Alderaan  
  
Anakin grit his teeth, as his fighter seemed to fall through the sky. One of the fighters had gotten lucky taking out one of his ion engines and his shields. He could feel the fighter bucking around him, threatening to tear apart at the slightest miscue. "Arfour, give me more power to the engines." He yelled loud enough for the astromech to hear him over the alarms in the cockpit. But there was no response from the droid. With a sinking feeling Anakin looked out to the droid socket and stifled a cry. Only scattered pieces of the droids dome remained. Anakin closed his eyes a moment trying to hold back tears. "Master Obi-Wan I've failed you again," he whispered upon realizing he had lost another tangible reminder of his Master. The fighter suddenly dropped again forcing Anakin to focus completely on trying to land. Reaching out with the Force he keyed the comm., "This is General Skywalker requesting assistance. My fighter is heavily damaged and crashing into the atmosphere." The comm. was deathly quiet causing Anakin to wonder how many more lives had been lost under his command today. No matter what he did, the total kept climbing.  
  
The comm. chirped, "General Skywalker, this is Alderaan Control Tower, divert to these coordinates and eject."  
  
Anakin frowned. Eject? The Republic needed every fighter it had why waste a perfectly repairable fighter. "Negative, I can hold it together, give me landing coordinates."  
  
"General Skywalker, I'm under specific order to have you bail out. This comes from Viceroy Organa himself. Please comply."  
  
Anakin smiled slightly. Bail was looking out for Padme's best interests, being a good friend. Taking a deep breath he replied, "Copy that control, changing course now." As the fighter turned it began to tremble more and more. With a loud snap one of the wings broke off. Grimacing slightly Anakin pulled back on the stick trying to level out some.  
  
"General Skywalker eject now, we have a rescue boat waiting for you."  
  
"Understood. Have them ready for immediate pickup." Calling on the Force Anakin pried open the canopy and pulled the ejection lever. With a bone shattering jolt, the command chair flew free of the wounded fighter. As the repulsorlifts kicked in Anakin looked up to see the fighter be shredded to pieces by the wind. Yet another reminder of his Master lost to this war. The water came closer and closer as the chair fell, and Anakin looked off to his side to see a rescue ship. Smiling slightly he released his chair restraints and leapt from his chair towards the boat. With a graceful flourish he landed on the edge.  
  
"General Skywalker?" a man asked.  
  
"Yes, I need access to your comm. now." Anakin barked. The man handed him a commlink and Anakin nodded his thanks as he tuned it to the right frequency. "Viceroy, this is General Skywalker, I need you to clear the area around the palace immediately."  
  
"What's going on Anakin?" Bail asked dropping the formalities.  
  
"The enemy commander is going to meet me outside the palace, I don't want there to be people in the way." Anakin paused as the rescue ship accelerated towards the mainland. "Besides, it's not going to be fun to watch."  
  
"I can have Republic soldiers there to help you."  
  
"No," Anakin cried, "don't"  
  
"Give me one good reason you should handle this yourself then Anakin. One good reason."  
  
"He's a Sith." He stated simply and listened to the silence over the comm. as Bail struggled to find an answer.  
  
"I'll have people cleared out immediately then. Good luck Anakin."  
  
Anakin smiled, "I don't need luck. I have the Force." It was time to start acting like a Jedi. He was a Jedi Knight, the Chosen One, not a General and it was time he started acting like one. With a smile on his face, the Chosen One knelt and began to meditate before his date with destiny.  
  
  
  
What J_J Updated????  
  
There is a new post for, [link=http://boards.theforce.net/message.asp?topic=7739026&start=9958308]The Power of the Darkside[/link]. :D I'm sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
[color=yellow][hl=green]J_J[/color][/hl]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
http://boards.theforce.net/message.asp?topic=2765108&replies=246 


End file.
